Carnal Desire
by tukixoxo
Summary: * *KibaSaku & AkaSaku* *Lemony goodness! x3 After many years of trying to find out what the Icha Icha Paradise actually has in it, Sakura finds herself with a carnal desire...
1. Chpt 1 Finally

**Carnal Desire Chapter 1**

**Finally**

Since the day that Team Seven was established, all three preteens were exposed to Icha Icha Paradise. What made the book such a taboo wasn't the fact that it is for 18 and older, but the fact that their sensei, one of the most honorable shinobi was infatuated by it. It was no secret that they were very _ero_ in context, but upon meeting the great Jiraiya one couldn't help but wonder how naughty the books truly were. Every time that Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura couldn't help but burn with the desire to learn what those pages contained. The yearning was so great that it became Sakura's personal mission to discover what lay between the covers. One would assume that once the Blossom of Konoha turn eighteen, she'd buy herself a copy and get it over with… The problem was just that. She _is_ the Blossom of Konoha and couldn't taint her name by buying the trash Kakashi called novels. She could always ask her friend slash rival for her copies of the damn books but that would be like telling the whole town that she, Haruno Sakura, the next Tsunade, was a closet pervert. Oh no. As the Hokages apprentice she has a reputation to uphold. Ten years later Sakura still finds herself in the dark. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like she didn't try. Hell, she even tried pick pocketing the ninja of one thousand jutsus to get at that book. No… Haruno Sakura is _not_ a quitter. Sure her greatest blonder was trying to persuade emotionless Sai to purchase one for her, but she is no quitter! At the age of 22 Sakura Haruno was _finally_ able to get her hands on her carnal addiction. Who would have guessed that all she had to do was invite Naruto over, get him piss ass drunk and conveniently make it so that he forgets his backpack, that just so happens to have the latest Icha Icha book in it…

24 hours after Naruto's intoxication and after a 12 hour shift, Sakura has finally accomplished her goal. Giggling like the virgin she is, she runs over to her bed and pulls out the book. Holding her best friend "borrowed" Icha Icha Paradise book to her chest, with questionable stains one might add, Sakura inhales deeply. This is the moment that she has been waiting for. All she has to do is open the cover. Next she just needs to turn the cover pa---- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Sakura looks at her front door in disbelieve.

"Who the fuck is knocking at my door at this kami damned hour?!?" Sakura mumbles as she walks towards the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough for the soon to be dead man on the other side of the door. Sakura reaches the door and yanks the door open.

"What the fuck do you wan--- Naruto?!?! Hey…. What are you doing here?"

"OHHHHHHHH Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto steps into her apartment and hugs her in a crushing bear hug.

"Naaarr…. gasp… uuto… can't… breathe…"

"Oh so sorry Sakura chan!"

"It's fine. Now, tell me. What are you doing banging on my door so late?"

"Well… I was wondering if I left my backpack here. You see Hinata's engagement ring is in there and I'm one ramen bowl away from tearing my hair out… Please, _please_ tell me it's here." As Naruto's eyes sweeps her apartment floor franticly Sakura starts to feel guilty.

"I think it is Naruto. Let me go check." As Sakura gives Naruto his bag, she can't help but feel her guilt tenfold as she sees him exhale a breath that he had been holding since he had asked the question. "Thank you sooooooo much for being such a great friend Blossom." Naruto says as he turns to leave. Once alone in her apartment, Sakura walks back into her bedroom.

"Fuck I feel so bad… making Naruto worry like that. I need a bath. Yeah… that will make me feel better. Let's make that a bubble bath!" she exclaims as she grabs her pajamas.

"Now, the real question is should I read in the bath? It can't be that bad if Kakashi can fight with it out…" After making up her mind Sakura heads into the bathroom to run the bath.

"There's no harm in reading while I wait for the tub to fill up right?" After the betrayal of one said Uchiha, Haruno has found it increasingly hard to give her heart away. But as most people will tell you love and sex are not the same things. That being said, Sakura is as innocent as the day she was born, for the most part. Granted her best friend/rival does get around and has no shame in telling Sakura all the details, and she has learn about seductive missions, she has never touched herself or has _those_ types of thoughts.

_As we last left our fearless Juno, he has just vanquished the evil shinobi, Tatsu of the Grass Village and saved the milk maiden Neko._

"_Oh Juno, how will I ever thank you for saving my virginity from the evil Tatsu? If only there was some way of paying you. But alas… I am but a humble milk maiden with nothing of value. Is there something I have that you could possible want?" Juno looks over at Neko and contemplates his answer. As he looks at her from head to toe he can't help but get turned on by her big innocent eyes, full lips and bounce doubles D's. That is when Juno remembers a legion._

"_Tell me Neko. Is the legion of the golden milk true? You as a milk maiden and a virgin would know, would you not? If you do, this is what I covet as my payment."_

"_Yes Juno, it is true and I will whole heartedly give this to you. But first you must promise to be gentle."_

"_For you Neko, I would promise anything". With that being said Juno gets led into the stables._

"_Is this where you choose to give me the golden milk? Amongst the cows?"_

"_This is the way it has to be or there will not be anything golden to your prize." Neko continues to lead Juno to the center of the stables where she will----_

_~*~*~*~_

"You have got to be kidding me… THIS is what I waited for? This is what has kept me up at night, tossing and turning, feeling like I was missing out? Can Jiraya be any cheesier?" Sakura placed the book down and started to undress. Lighting a few candles and making sure that her glass of wine was in arms reach she stepped in. As soon as she was submerged in the water, she could feel her muscles relax from all the stress filled shit of the day. Deciding that there was no harm in finishing reading, especially after the mini heart attack she caused Naruto, she picked up the book.

_Neko continues to lead Juno to the center of the stables where she willingly starts to undress. Juno watches with wide eyes as Neko proceeds to strip, not once breaking their eye contact. The confidence and sex appeal oozing from Neko is one that has Juno doubting if she really is a maiden. He decides to follow her example and remove each and every article of clothing. During their disrobing Neko closes her eyes and starts muttering words that the shinobi cannot understand. Upon finishing her chant Neko opens her eyes and exhales. As soon as she exhales Juno watches in astonishment as her breasts are getting larger and her sex is getting wetter; causing him to get twice as hard. Juno breaths in and smells the most arousing smell emanating from Neko's sex. '_This must be the golden milk'_ he thinks. Neko steps forward and closes the gap between them. Juno's hands automatically find their way to Neko's back, caressing her with such tenderness that she knows it will be gentle. Juno fines himself lost in her lips, but it is not enough. He must taste more of her, ALL of her. His lips leave hers as they start to make their way down her throat to her jugular. He starts to suck on it causing Neko to mewl like the kitten she is. Upon hearing her wonton sounds, Juno decided to bite her… hard. The mixture of the pain and pleasure causes Neko to see stars as she starts panting his name. Juno's hands start to wonder from her back to the nape of her neck. Slowly but surely his fingers tangle themselves in her hair deepening their kiss. His mouth starts traveling from her mouth to face. He kisses her forehead, her left eye, and then the right. Leaning his forehead against hers he smiles. Not being able to keep his mouth off of her for too long he devours her. Juno starts planting hot open kisses over her collar bone to the valley of her breast to his final destination… her right nipple. To his surprise warm milk come out of her breast as he starts to worship them. Feeling that there is no way to pleasure Neko to the fullest standing up; Juno looks around for something to lie on. Upon finding nothing, he decides to spread their clothes on the floor to soften the ground. Allowing his mouth and left hand to administer pleasure to her nipples, he allows his right hand to move to her nether regions. _

"_Fuck". Juno curses as he feels the heat radiating from Neko's sex. His thumb starts to rub agonizingly slow circles on her pearl as he slips one finger into her woman hood, pump in and out making her wetter. At the amount of juice on his hand Juno cannot help but want to taste it. He is shock to discover that her juices are in fact as sweet honey…_

_~*~*~*~_

Upon reading, Sakura's right hand comes to rest at the base of her throat. As she keeps reading, her fingers start making lazy random patterns across her chest; going from one shoulder to the other. The pattern starts to widen, slowly making its way closer to her chest, dipping into the valley of her breast. Sakura's breathe hitches in her throat as her fingers start circling her nipples. Never in her life has Sakura experienced such raw desire. She thinks it's now or never and squeezes her nipple. She can't help the audible gasp that escapes her throat from the pleasure. Sticking her tongue out to lick dry lips she continues the delicious torture on her nipples. A tight tingling feeling start to pool at the bottom of Sakura's stomach, demanding attention and heating her sex. Deciding to _safely_ place the book down, Sakura now has her second hand to make her moan. With her left hand on her nipple and her right hand making its way slowly down the her nether lips, Sakura bites her bottom lip with anticipation. Mimicking Juno's action, she starts to rub slow circle on her clit with her thumb. Leaning her head back, Sakura closes her eyes. Slowly and attentively, she decides to stick a finger in. Slowly and oh so surely her pointer finger is inserted. At first Sakura is a little shocked on how wet she is. Being a doctor teaches one of the bodies workings, but reading it and feeling it are two separate things. In and out, in and out she feels her sex try to pull her finger in and decides to insert a second. At the feeling of the intrusion, she starts to pant. She slowly starts to scissor her fingers, enjoying the feel of being full. Feeling that an orgasm was nearing, she brings her other hand down to rub on her sensitive bundle. Panting loudly, Sakura opens her eyes just in time to see and ANBU standing frozen in front of the bathroom door… with his hand firmly wrapped around his throbbing penis.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!"She was so close. So close to feeling the awesomeness of an orgasm when _this_ has to happen… Of course this happens the first time she tries masturbating… Turning his back to her the ANBU speaks.

"Fffforgive meee Sakura san, but the Hokage has summoned youuuu and demands you be there in half an hour." Glancing at the clock in the bathroom the ANBU clears his throat.

"Make that two minuets…"

"EEEEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Sakura runs out of the bath with no regards to her nakedness. Looking towards the ANBU, Sakura can't help but point out his still erect and exposed penis.

"You might want to take care of that" she giggles. Exactly two minutes later find Sakura panting in the Hokage's office. She can't help but think of the ANBU. How long had he been watching her? Was she really so wrapped up in her ministration that she failed to hear him knocking on her door??? Was she that far gone that she didn't hear his own panting as he caressed his cock??? Sakura looks up and notices that all of rookie nine and Gai's team are there. She shyly smiles at all of them. Lady Tsunade clears her throat.

"I have called you here for something very important." Looking out at the eager faces she replies.

"It's about Naruto." As she says this the whole room inhales. All eyes turn to Sakura. She had lost Sasuke, how would she handle losing Naruto? As the Hokage begins to talk, all eyes turn back to hers… all but Akamaru's. As a dog, Akamaru has a heighten sense of smell. In his many dog years he has smelt plenty of smell. Some ranging from repulsive to delicious. The smell that was emanating from Sakura was delectable. He could practically taste her from the other side of the room. Making sure that his master was paying no attention to him what so ever, he inched his way closer to heaven. The closer he got to her the more his mouth was watering.

"NARUUUUTOOOOO!" The Hokage yells. Everyone turns to look at the blond walk in.

"Thank you oobasan. The reason for which why the Hokage has called you here is to announce my engagement to Hyuuga Hinata!"As hoots and haulers rebound the room Akamaru finally makes it to his destination. Out of reflex Sakura extends her right hand to pet the dog that is now the size of a pony. As soon as she raises her hand Akamaru smells that smell again tenfold. Without thinking of his actions, Akamaru starts licking Sakura's hand. At first Sakura didn't think anything of it. That is until she realized that in her haste to get her she didn't finish her bath and her sex's juices where all over the hand that was currently being licked like a lollipop. Before she can stop herself she shrieks, turns bright red and leaves the room shouting congratulation Hina and Naru over her shoulder… Naruto watches her retreating form.

"I wonder what that was about…."


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Book

Special thanks to Elven-Dream-Girl and werewolfbleu for the reviews. I was trying really hard to post evey Wednesday, but I was recently laid off and can no longer afford internet. T-T. Will be using other peoples computers and there for do not know when I will be able to update... sniff sniff. Here's the next chapt. Enjoy the hentai awesmoeness!!!!! x3

Carnal Desire Chapter 2

**Stupid Book**

"I wonder what that was about… Oh well, see you later Blossom!!!"

It wasn't until Sakura's shriek that Kiba noticed that Akamaru wasn't by his side. As the alpha, Akamaru was always and I mean ALWAYS suppose to be near him. Kiba looked at his companion suspiciously. He looked like the cat that ate the canary, or in this case the dog who got the bone.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked. When Akamaru avoided his eyes he knew something was up. "Akamaru, did you have anything to do with Haruno's screeching??" When he failed to answer yet again, Kiba got upset. Not only was he the alpha and therefore should always be listen to, but he and Akamaru are best pals. They are the embodiment of 'man and his best friend'. Kiba squatted down and bent on one knee to be eye leveled with him. "Look, I won't be mad. Just tell me what you did so we can go apologize if we need to."

"_I didn't do anything."_

"Don't lie to me so help me Kami…"

"_All I did was lick her…" '_Lick her??? That was all' Kiba thought. From what he knew about Sakura, she didn't have a thing against dogs. Hell her sensei had a nin pack, which if memory served him right, Sakura had been more than willing to let Pakkun's tongue have its way with her.

"Are you sure that was all? Where did you lick her?"

"_On her hand…"_

"Was there a particular reason why you thought it would be okay to leave my side during, what we assumed was a briefing? You know better than to leave my side…"

"_I couldn't help it… she smelt so… edible…"_ The thought alone of what haven his tongue had been through made Akamaru's taste buds crave for more. Imaging the goodness that he would always associate with Sakura made his mouth salivate. At this point Kiba became a little worried about his friend. Deciding that Sakura had been eating before she was summoned, he let it go.

"Come on Akamaru, let's go find Hinata and drink to her health!!!!" Ecstatic that his master wasn't going to punish him, Akamaru followed with a wagging tail.

~*~*~*~

"Stupid book. Stupid, stupid book!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she paced her apartment. She had gone to bed last night hoping against all hope that the events of the day had been a dream. Scratch that, a nightmare. Alas, upon waking up there it was. Starring her straight in the face… taunting her with it racy pictures and perverted writing… Not only had that book caused her years and year of wanting, but she had just made an ass out of herself. How could she be stupid enough to forget to wash herself?!?! Oh yeah, the ero ANBU that had watch her for maybe half an hour almost made her late. But out of all the things to happen she never expected Akamaru to lick her… It never crossed her mind that the secretion from that area could be tasty… But then again, dogs were known to eat poop… But that wasn't what really got to her. What pissed her off was the fact that the one time she decides to give into her perverted self she gets caught. Granted the ANBU wouldn't tell anybody if he knew what was good for him and Akamaru couldn't speak, to any one besides Kiba… Sakura couldn't help but wonder, was there any way that Akamaru knew exactly what he was licking? More importantly, had Kiba picked up on the scent as well? Sakura turn bright red at the thought. What if Kiba did know? Would he tell anyone? Would he mock her? Was he touching himself like the ANBU had at the thought of her masturbating? For some reason the idea of Kiba masturbating to the image of her touching herself had Sakura feeling all hot and bothered. Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'Come on Haruno, you can do this'. Looking around her apartment she decided to take her mind off of things.

"I know, I'll just clean and rearrange my apartment!"

There was no way that she would survive today. She was frustrated. No matter how much she tried not to think about _things_, her body was hot. She thought nothing of it when brushing her left nipple against the armoire made her moan. She hadn't thought twice as her hand gently caressed her arm in a slow and sexual pattern making her skin tingle. She did however react to the book. There it was, teasing her, taunting her. Its pages open to one of many descriptive pictures. There, looking right at her was Juno as he was taking Neko from behind. And from the looks of it, it was the best the milk maiden had ever gotten. That was when it all clicked. Granted Sakura was a doctor and therefore knew that ins and outs of her body, she just didn't know that sexual part of it. Yes she knew of the birds and the bees and what desire was. She had never experienced it firsthand. Sakura looked at her clock. She had spent most of her day off cleaning. Sakura had two options. She could pretend like nothing was plaguing her and go about her day her usual day or she could pick up the book and satisfy herself. Sakura being a smart girl choose the latter. Sakura picked up the book and walked back into her living room. '_I can do this; I can do this_' Sakura kept repeating like a mantra. She proceeded to stretch out on the cough and continued where she left off…

~*~*~*~

_Juno starts planting hot open kisses over her collar bone to the valley of her breast to his final destination… her right nipple. To his surprise warm milk come out of her breast as he starts to worship them. Feeling that there is no way to pleasure Neko to the fullest standing up; Juno looks around for something to lie on. Upon finding nothing, he decides to spread their clothes on the floor to soften the ground. Allowing his mouth and left hand to administer pleasure to her nipples, he allows his right hand to move to her nether regions. _

"_Fuck". Juno curses as he feels the heat radiating from Neko's sex. His thumb starts to rub agonizingly slow circles on her pearl as he slips one finger into her woman hood, pump in and out making her wetter. At the amount of juice on his hand Juno cannot help but want to taste it. He is shock to discover that her juices are in fact as sweet honey. Juno finds that he can no longer wait. His cock is as hard as a rock and ready to explode at any given moment. Suckling on Neko's breast like a baby his sheathes his penis in one push. Neko gasps at the sensation of being penetrated. Juno growls as he feels her barrier break, her sex sucking him in begging for more. Taking a little time to let her adjust to his size, he switches breast. Never in his whole life had Juno thought that the legion was true. The milk coming out of her breast where the most delicious tasting liquid that he had had the pleasure of partaking in. After a moment of hesitation, Juno rams into Neko with the furry of an animal in heat. Watching her perfect globes bounce with each thrust makes Juno salivate. Bringing her legs to wrap around her body, he starts pumping faster._

"_Harder Juno… deeper… Oh fuck me!" he smiled as he could only comply with her demands. Without as much as a warning he flipped her around._

"_Get on all fours for me… That's a good girl… just like that." Neko's ass was a sight to behold. There weren't many times that Juno could comment on heart shaped asses. This was one of them. Before he can stop himself he finds his mouth trailing wet open kissed on her ass, groping and licking. Utilizing the self control of a two year old, Juno's tongue delves in her asshole. Neko start making luscious wanton sounds as he starts to tongue fuck her. Feeling his control slipping he smacking the mouth-watering ass and sternly gripping her hips. Juno sticks his penis into heaven as he starts to pump into her with renewed passion. Neko have it as hard as she got it. For every one of his shoves she returned it with equal force making him groan for her. She moaned and panted for him, He could feel that she was close. Her breathing was erratic and her inner walls were starting to clamp. Leaning over and resting all his weight onto his left had he reached around her to squeeze her nipple. Electing a delectable moan from her, he moves to her pearl. Pinching it with abandonment he thrusts as fast and as hard as possible to help her reach her peek._

"_Oh fuck… oh fuck!!!!! Juno I'm… I'm…"_

~*~*~*~

Sakura is hot. Her body is burning with desire. As she starts reading the first paragraph, she decides stops and takes off her pants and her panties. _'Might as well be good and ready.' _Placing her undergarments and pants on the coffee table; Sakura repositions herself on the couch, she opens the book and continues reading. Sliding her hand inside her shirt; Sakura starts to make slow lazy patterns on her skin, making her extra responsive to the touch. As her desire is starting to grow, Sakura's hand slid lower down her body. Working her way past her belly button, down her lower abs to the top of her coarse hair. She stars rubbing small circles at the top of her lips. Feeling the warm wetness in her core start to expand, Sakura slips a digit in. Feeling better than it did the first time, she starts to pump her finger in oh so slowly. Loving the friction of her finger she decides to stick in a second. The pressure building up is so great that Sakura cannot help put thrust into her slicked fingers. Trembling with desire she Situating a third finger, but realizes that this isn't enough. Getting up from her couch, Sakura wonders over to her refrigerator. Finding what she is looking for she returns back to the couch. Assuring that her door is locked and that her windows and blinds are all close Sakura gets ready. Knowing enough to lube any and all foreign objects she starts to suck on it. She decides to be a little adventuress and pictures it as a penis. Using her vivid imagination to give her nameless faceless guy head, her desire returns. After about a good five minutes of sucking on her carrot, Sakura finally feels courageous enough to start. Using her right hand to stimulate her pearl she uses her left to slide the carrot to the lips. Being as part of the carrot is cold, Sakura cannot help the mewls that come out of her mouth as the sensation washes over her. Going over each nipple and making them hard to dipping the foreign object into her belly button, she is coveting for this more then she wants to admit. Sticking the carrot in between her lips, Sakura starts rubbing it, up and down, letting the carrot lather itself in her juices. Feeling that she has to have this now, Sakura inhauls deeply as she prepares to penetrate herself.

It feels… interesting. Being a smart konouchi she stuck the thinner side in to relive the stretching of her muscles. Seeing as this hasn't worked to the blossoms expectations, she takes the carrot out and sticks in the thicker end.

Stars… that's all she sees. Thrusting the carrot in and out of her as fast and as hard as she dares. Panting and her heavy breathing is all that penetrates the air. The tight coil in her stomach is starting to become undone. Making wonton noises that she herself does not realize she bites her bottom lip. She is panting so hard now that she can hear her pounding heart. This… this is what she has been waiting for all this years! A feeling of want 10 years in the making! To finally be able to come, to hear those wonderful words spill from her lips. Closing her eyes to help push her over the edge she hears it. Knocking… '_Maybe if I ignore them they will go away…'_

"Sakura open the door. We know you're in there…"

Once again being stopped from reaching bliss, Sakura quickly puts her pants on and goes to open the door.

"Coming!!!" Sakura opened the door and sees the last person she wanted to see… Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiba

**Carnal Desire Chapter 3**

**Kiba**

"Coming!!!" Sakura opened the door and sees the last person she wanted to see… Kiba.

~*~*~*~

Standing outside of one Haruno Sakura's apartment door, Kiba cannot help but wonder why he is there. It's not that he doesn't like Sakura, in his opinion she is uber hot. Hell if it weren't for Kakashi and Naruto threatening any and all things with a penis that got too close to her, he'd totally ask her out. What bothered him was the fact that he couldn't say no to Hinata. After Sakura left, Naruto and Hinata had announced that they were going to have a small celebration in the Hyuuga household to celebrate the engagement. The thing about being ninjas is that you never know when you're going to go on a mission. As of now, none of their dearest and closest friends were set up to go on a mission which is why the celebration was happening so soon after the announcement. Seeing as Naruto himself was helping at the Hyugga's and that the Copy ninja had disappeared to do only he knows what, Hinata asked him to do it.

Looking around the table last night he realized that he was the only sober one besides Hinata. Maybe if he had pretended to be drunk he would not have found himself here today. Being as she was the only female member of the team, Shino and Kiba saw Hinata as their cute little sister. It was always hard for them to say no to her. So here he is, yet again, doing something he'd rather not.

It was common knowledge that Sakura worked like a dog. Between her hospital shifts, practice, and missions, Sakura rarely had a full day off. Being the ninja that he was, Kiba had gone to the hospital to see if she was working. Finding out that it was in fact her day off, he knew he needed to tread lightly. And that's how he finds himself in front of Haruno's apartment.

Raising his hand to knock, Kiba looked down at Akamaru. Akamaru currently had his nose pressed against Sakura's door. He was sniffing like this was his last opportunity to get air. As if he would DIE if he didn't sniff her door throughout. At this Kiba started to sniff the door himself. Not finding anything out of place, he crouched down and sniffed the same area Akamaru had been a moment ago. The aroma that assaulted him was mouth watering. It smelt like Sakura, that was for sure, but there was _emotion_ laced into the smell. Need, lust, loneliness… those where but a few he could smell.

"What is it boy?"

"_I don't know. But I want some. Please master, hurry and knock on the door!"_ Kiba felt a little silly that he had forgotten that they were there for a reason. After one final sniff, Kiba got up and knocked on the door. Not hearing a single sound on the other side of the door, he put his ear against it to see if he could make anything out. That's when he heard it… a moan. A soft tiny little moan. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that moan was calling out to him. He raised his hand and knocked again. A little louder this time to make sure she heard. Again nothing. Pressing his ear once again he was rewarded with a pant.

"Is she working out? First a moan now a pant? What gives???" He knocks again.

Inuzuka Kiba, 22 years of age, Alpha dog of the Inuzuka clan is a virgin. This news would be a shock to most people, outside of the clan that is. Inuzuka's are gorgeous sex gods known for their loyalty. Once they find their mate they never mate with anyone else. Sure he has been on plenty of dates and kissed a good number of women, but he'd never gone past that point. He'd never been driven to. Granted he has taken care of many erections but never with anybody in mind. Always just blowing off his steam. So it comes to no surprise that he doesn't know exactly what it is that he smells…

"Sakura open the door. We know you're in there…"

~*~*~*~

There standing in front of him is no other than Haruno Sakura looking flushed. Her shirt is all wrinkled and her hair is disheveled, making it look like she might have been sleeping but the carrot in her hand says otherwise. Seeing the angry look on her face, Kiba defense himself by flashing her the biggest grin in his arsenal. Seeing her face relax somewhat he decided to say something.

"Cooking or sleeping?" Looking down at herself, Sakura blushes a light pink at the shape her close are in. Straightening them out a little she looks strangely at Kiba.

"Huh… Why would I be cooking?"

"Because you answered the door with a carrot in your hand…"

At the mentioning of said carrot three things happen. Before anyone can do anything, Sakura turns bright red; a shade so red that it rivals one of Hinata's, Akamaru devours said carrot and Kiba gets a door slammed in his face. Blinking in confusion, Kiba looks at Akamaru…

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"_I don't know but this carrot was what we where smelling."_

"You know better than to take food out of people's hands."

"_You're just jealous because you didn't get any. You know… you still didn't tell her what you came to say…"_

"Oh yeah…" Kiba once again raises his hand to knock on the door.

~*~*~*~

"Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!!!!!" Having slammed the door on Kiba's face, Sakura was having a minor meltdown.

"Why in kami's name is he here???? Standing outside my door as I am masturbating?!?!? O….M….G…. He **KNOWS!!!!!!** What do I do????????" Hearing a knock on her door yet again, Sakura gaps and runs to the kitchen to wash her hands. Once that task is done she takes a few calming breaths and opens the door.

"Hey Kiba…. S'up?" _'Way to act natural Sakura'_

"Hey… sorry about your carrot. Akamaru said it tasted really good if that's any consolation…"

At this statement Sakura turned bright red.

"What are you making anyway? It smells really, _really_ good."

"I haven't started making anything yet… I did just finish cleaning my apartment… maybe that's it?" Sakura chuckled nervously hoping nobody would notice… Kiba looks at Akamaru who continues to smell the air.

"_It's not the apartment… it's HER"_ Stepping a bit closer to Sakura, Kiba inhale.

"Kami, Sakura. You smell… delectable…" Stepping into her personal bubble, Kiba can't stop himself from sniffing her jugular.

"Delicious…sniff… tasty… sniff…appetizing… sniff…scrumptious…edible" Kiba opens his mouth to breath her in better. His hot breath on her neck makes Sakura blush. Feeling the heat between her legs and the one where Kiba is currently **LICKING HER NECK**!!!!!!!! Sakura steps back.

"So… what brings you here?" she says, bring her hand up and tracing where Kiba's hot tongue just was.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Last night after your abrupt departure, Naruto and Hinata made the announcement that they were having a celebration tonight at the Hyuuga compound. I was volunteered to tell you about it. It's in about two hours… If you'd like I could stop by and we could go together…"

"Oh… um… sure." Sakura smiled brightly thankful that the encounter is almost over.

"Great. See you in two!"

"Kay." Sakura slams the door relieve washing over her…until she realizes what just transpire. In her attempt to escape the awkward situation, Sakura had in fact just landed in a bigger one. Kiba hadn't mentioned about _where_ the smell was coming from, just that it was her. Maybe he was going to blackmail her for something… More importantly, what was she going to wear?!?!?!

~*~*~*~

"Did you smell her? I smelled her. Maaaan did she smell great. I can't stop thinking about her smell… completely edible. Did I really tell her, her smell was edible? She must think I'm such a spaz… But man… I totally could have taken a bit out of her…"

"_I know. I was there…"_

"I know. It's just that I can't get her smell out of my head…"

"_You and me both…"_

~*~*~*~

Sakura was ready. Dress in a cute black cocktail dress with the cutest black pumps, she waited. Glancing at the clock she couldn't help but notice that Kiba was 10 minutes late. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind, she hears the door. Upon opening the door she finds a panting Kiba.

"Hey…gasp…sorry…late…flowers…you… pretty…gasp" Receiving the flowers that he heaves into her hands, Sakura motions for him to come in while she looks for a vase.

"You know you didn't have to get me flowers… It's not like this is a date or anything" Seeing his face fall at the comment Sakura questions herself.

"Kiba, is this a date?" Feeling his face blush at the confusion, Kiba rubs the back of his head with his right hand.

"That was kind of why I asked if you wanted to go together. As in _go together_…" upon finishing his sentence Kiba looks at the floor unsure of himself.

"Oh. Of course, silly me. I'd be delighted." Sakura looks at the clock.

"Hurry Kiba, we are going to be late!" Turning the lights off and locking the door behind them, Sakura and Kiba head towards the Hyuuga compound at a leisure pace. Feeling the tension between them, Kiba decides to start a conversation.

"So… You look gorgeous." Sakura blushes.

"You don't look bad yourself" She replies as she nudges him on his shoulder. Truth be told, inner Sakura was currently drowning in a pool of her own drool. Forgoing his ninja attire like Sakura had, he look ravishing in his black slacks and his equally black button up shirt. Snug enough to accentuate his tight ninja ass and abs. All in all, Kiba looked damn edible.

Blushing from Sakura's intense gaze, Kiba chuckles and looks at Akamaru. Said dog currently had his nose in a certain kunoichis' ass area.

"Akamaru!" Turning around to see what the miniature pony was doing, Sakura shrieks seeing where his nose had just been.

"What is it with dogs and asses? I mean seriously…"

"Akamaru; do not, I repeat, DO NOT smell her ass…"

"_But master…she…the smell…"_

"NO BUTS!!!!! No pun intended…" Sakura looked up just in time to see that they had FINALLY arrived at the compound.

"Wonder if they'll have an open bar…"

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *hick"

"By the looks of your shishou, I'd say so…" Looking at each other they preceded to laugh. Walking in arm in arm both Sakura and Kiba forgot about all the awkwardness to celebrate the union of their two closes friends.

~*~*~*~

"What a disaster!!!!! I cannot believe that Rock Lee snuck a sip of my sake. Talk about taking down the party!!!" Sakura giggled as she recalled the mental picture.

"I know, right? Did you see how many 'high and mighty' Hyuuga's it took to stop him!??! Good times…" Kiba notice that they had started to slow down. Glazing at Sakura and then at their surroundings he realized they were almost at her apartment.

"Well Kiba… I had fun…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"So…"

"So???" Standing on her tip toes Sakura leans in and gives Kiba a chase kiss on the lips.

"Night!" As she turns around to leave, she is stopped by a yank on her arm.

"You call that a kiss?" Kiba than shocks Sakura with a kiss that she had never experience. It was nice to say the least. It was gentle and sweet, nothing like she'd imagined the inu would kiss her like… not that she had been thinking about kissing him… Before the kiss can get to heated Kiba pulls away.

"Maybe we could do this again…"

"Mmmm… I'd like that." Sakura responds with her eyes slightly closed.

"Well, night Sakura!!!!!" Kiba yells as he runs down the street with Akamaru close on his heels.

"Night." Sakura mummers as she lifts her hand up to her bruised lips. Inhaling slowly she enters her apartment…

~*~*~*~

Thinking of all the turns of events of the day, Sakura closes her eyes, securely tucked in under her covers.

"What a night…"


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepless Nights

**Carnal Desire Chapter 4**

**Sleepless Nights**

"O….M….G….. That makes three… It's that stupid books fault!" One week of having that book and Sakura had yet to reach her peek. It was the content of said pages that had her mind in the gutter leading her to these last sleepless three nights. Three nights in a row that she dreamt about him. Three whole nights of waking up covered in a sheen of sweat. Three LONG nights of waking with his name on her lips; night after night waking up to find her juices flowing down her legs. Thinking of the way his skin feels under her touch. His powerful hands gripping her hips, almost bruising… the low grunts that he makes as he slowly takes her from behind, the way he pants her name as he comes. All TOO wonderful.

"Uuuuuurrrrrgggggg…. Just thinking about it is making me hot again!!! Three FUCKING nights!" Due to her busy schedule, Sakura has not been able to relieve herself of the frustration building up in her groin. After the failed attempts, Sakura had started to lose hope and dealt with the dissatisfaction of not reaching bliss the only way she knew how… anger.

~*~*~*~

"SAKURA!!!!!!! In my office NOW!!!!!" Sakura is by no means a stupid girl. A seething Hokage is NOT a good thing.

"Haruno Sakura… Why?!?!? Hmmm? Tell me why _all_ of your patients have complained about your bedside manner??? Each and _every single one_ of them has complained about you being rough, rude and short tempered… One even claimed to have been put in the hospital _because_ of you… If you can give me a valid reason for why you have been behaving like this I shall look the other way. If not… I will have to deal with it as I see fit. So Sakura… Care to explain?"

"Well… you see… I…" being the Hokage's apprentice does not mean you get away with certain things. If anything it makes it harder to please. How do you tell your Hokage that the reason for your _bad_ behavior is because you are horny? How could you even fathom telling her that as a 22 year old you are yet to have and orgasm and that's to explain why you have been acting the way you have? That you keep having wet dreams about a certain Inuzuka? Answer; you don't.

"I… I don't know Hokaga-sama…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"You know I think of you as the daughter I never had"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Sakura, but you leave me no choice… you are to take a week off, no pay, to help adjust your attitude."

"But Hoka..."

"No buts Haruno. I gave you a chance to fess up and you blew it. Now you have to deal with it by the end of this week and not let it affect your work again. Is that understood?"

"Hai…"

"Good. Use your time wisely. You are dismissed"

~*~*~*~

"Use your time wisely she says… Deal with it she says… Just _how_ am I going to deal with _it_ without being interrupted _again_? Hmmmm????? Oh." And that's when it hit her. Literally. Haruno Sakura, ninja of the hidden village among the trees, jonin status walk right into a tree…

"That's it!!!! If Kakashi sensei can spend hours reading his Icha Icha paradise in a tree without any interruptions than so can I!" Using a teleporting jutsu, she popped back into her apartment finding said book and popping right back.

"Yosh!!!!!!!! I will find a **great** stop to 'deal with it'." Laughing maniacally Sakura went deeper into the woods to handle her frustration…

~*~*~*~

"AAAAAaaaaaccchhhoooooooo!"

"_Bless you."_

"Arigato Akamaru. Man, you'd think that with all the things medics can do they could find a cure to the common cold. But nooooo… They can sow on limbs, create new cells, and recreate skin cells but they can't stop my nose from fucking running… Ugh… Do they _not_ understand that I need this nose for missions? Take these sinus pills and sleep it off they say… Whatever… It's a pity Sakura wasn't our medic, huh Akamaru?"

"_Yeah. Would have been nice to smell her again."_

"Speak for yourself mutt…"

"_Sorry, forgot about your nonfunctioning nose…"_

"Thanks for the sympathy…"

"_Since you're going to bed and all… Is it cool if I and entertain myself?"_

"Sure buddy. Just be back before midnight. We have a mission tomorrow and need plenty of rest."

"_Hai hai. Feel better!"_

"Be safe!!!!"

~*~*~*~

After about an hour of running at chakra enhanced full speed, Sakura stopped. Finding the perfect spot she plops over and takes many needed breaths.

"Yosh!!! Today _will_ be the day I come! All I have to do is set up extra precaution make sure nobody interrupt this time." After setting up many traps as well as checking the area with her chakra, she felt satisfied enough to open the damned book.

"Let" see here. Where did I leave off???"

_Juno sticks his penis into heaven as he starts to pump into her with renewed passion. Neko gave it as hard as she got it. For every one of his shoves she returned it with equal force making him groan for her. She moaned and panted for him, He could feel that she was close. Her breathing was erratic and her inner walls were starting to clamp. Leaning over and resting all his weight onto his left had he reached around her to squeeze her nipple. Electing a delectable moan from her, he moves to her pearl. Pinching it with abandonment he thrusts as fast and as hard as possible to help her reach her peek._

"_Oh fuck… oh fuck!!!!! Juno I'm… I'm… I'm coming!!!"_

"_That's it, my little nymph. Lose yourself to it. Come for me." With one final moan and one finally shiver Neko comes with Juno's name on her lips._

"_Now love, it's your turn to savor me." Helipng Neko to her knees Juno stands up in front of her. Stroking his penis as he looks at her with a predatory type of grin._

"_Have you done this before kitten?" Shyly looking away she answers._

"_You know that I am a milk maiden and have not ever touched a man as I am touching you."_

"_Then I will have to teach you. I want you to go on your instinct and I will instruct you into what _I _like." Smiling a smile that would make tougher woman melt, he lets her begin. Neko, slowly and timidly grasped the body of his cock. Looking up shyly at him for encouragement she started stroking him with a slow and oh so firm grip; watching his reaction for any indication of pleasure. If the thrust into her hand or the dangerously low groan he have was any indication, she was doing a good job._

"_Don't be shy. Use both hands." Neko did as she was told. Bringing her other hand to grasp his cock gingerly, moving it back and forth in fluid motions, she was rewarded with Juno's heavy panting and the occasional thrust. Interlacing one hand in her hair and the other on top of her hands he grunted through gritted teeth…_

"_Faster, Neko…" he said, his hands tightening around her and her hair._

"_Now keep the grip and move your hands up and down… oh yeah, just like that… a little tighter at the base." Neko's whole body ached to be touched. Doing the things she was doing to the powerful meat in her hands was driving her crazy. His body next to hers, their hands together, fingers intertwined, the feel of his fingers kneading her skull, his masculine, low and husky voice, it made her feel like she was ablaze._

"_Flick your thumb over the head. That's it. Now, rub it against the slit, a little pressure but not too much…" Not being able to control herself any longer, Neko planted an innocent kiss on his slit. Intriged by the taste she tentatively licks the slit. Juno not being able to take it gripping her hair at the base of her neck he made her look up at him._

"_Now, I want you to put it into your mouth." He felt the mouth around his cockhead move down slowly, hesitantly, and he encouraged it with soft words and soothing touches, all the way resisting the urge to bury himself in that wonderful heat. Knowing that he would be the maidens first made him hornier and his shaft harden. Being somewhere new and unexplored always had him like that. Only when it came to sex of course._

"_Relax your throat…" he instructed slowly massaging her neck. Taking the hard on slowly, almost up until she had half of it in her mouth, she swallowed. Feeling that wet heat enclosing on him like a vice grip, his body tensed, involuntarily thrusting it to her hot awaiting mouth. Just as soon as the pleasure was there it was gone replaced by the sounds of Neko coughing repeatedly. Juno's mind cleared of the sexual overload he was having and quickly changed to concern over his new lover._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_H…hai…"_

"_I'm sorry Neko. It just felt so damn good I couldn't help myself…"_

"_It's okay… really. I just want to pleasure you soooo badly."_

"_Come here. I want you to straddle me, but face the other way."_

"_Like this?" She asked as she sat in a reverse cowboy._

"_Yes, just like that. Now I want you to lie down so your mouth is on my penis and your pussy is on my face." Doing as she was told Neko found herself in the classic 69 position. Without any warning Juno playfully bit on the inside of her thighs making her inhale in shock. He then started to skillfully plant butterfly kisses on her thigh and stomach, avoiding where she wanted to be touched the most. Quivering in need she did the only thing she could in that position. She licked his balls. Slowly and with care she licked every inch of his ball sack making him suck on her clit. Hard._

Sakura's breath was abrupt, swift and shallow. Finding herself under the protective shade of a cherry blossom tree she was trembling. Instead of seeing Juno and Neko in her mind's eye she was seeing herself and Kiba, having Kiba telling her step by step what to do to make him come; hearing his mewl and grunts and growls as she pleasured him. All this was making her hot. The lone purpose of this little outing. Checking the grounds once more with her chakra, Sakura took off her pants. Laying down she let her fingers draw patterns on her now sensitive skin. Deciding that that was not enough skin contact she took of her shirt and than her bindings. Her nipples tighten at the feel of the afternoon breeze grazing them making her shutter. Putting the book down she began to fondle and tease herself, imagining the whole time that it was Kiba. Kiba with that gorgeous ass body, tan skin and intense filled honey color eyes that could make her wet her panties with just one glance. Felling the heat between her legs intensify she couldn't help but rub them together in an attempt to calm her hunger. Using both her hands to tweak her nipples, she let out a soft low moan. Oh kami, how much better would this fell is it where Kiba's mouth.

"Oh fuuuuuck…" Keeping on hand on her left nipple she let the other one venture to her heated core. Inhaling softly she prepared herself for the main event. Sticking in one finger, oh so slowly she mewled.

"Oh fuuuck…" Slowly pulling her finger out she'd slam it back in. Feeling the difference was driving her crazy. Closing her eyes, Sakura decided to upgrade to two fingers. Having her fingers stretching her out was delicious.

"Just imagine how great Kiba's penis would feel…" Upon mentioning his name her inner walls constricted… Inserting a third finger, she started thrusting them harder. In and out, imagining someone tan plunging into her. Getting more turned on by the sound of suction caused by her fantasy. She was so close, so fucking close to finally coming.

"Oh, fuck me Kiba… Harder… touch me… lick me…" And that's when she felt it…his tongue, lapping up her juices and pushing her over the edge.

"Oh Kami!!!! Oh Kamiiiiiiiii!!! I'm coming…. Fuck…. KKKKKiiiiiibbbbbbaaaaaa!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura

*******WARNING***** This chapter includeds mayor lemon. Had to stop writing it in order to _handle _my nosebleeds... You have been warned! x3**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I apoligize if there are any typos or things don't make sense. My not so significant-right-now other was suppose to proof read and whatnot. xc thanks for your understanding!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 5**

**Sakura**

"Of all the things to catch, I have to catch the flu! More importantly, why couldn't it be Sakura that checked me over? Even with my nose plugged as it is, I can still smell her…" Kiba sighed for the thousand times. With a cup of water in hand Kiba headed for his room.

"I'll take a hot bath before I go to bed. That should help me relax a little." Rinsing himself off in the shower, Kiba couldn't help but let his mind wonder. It had been a long week. A _very_long week. It had only been 6 days since he last saw her and it was driving him crazy. His day time thoughts would be plagued by her and his night time ones… Well, let's just say if Sakura knew what they were, he'd been in the hospital in a coma, not at home with the flu… But how wonderful those thoughts where. The things he did to her where things that had him coming in 60 seconds. Imagining her wonton mewls and her naked body… The flare of her hips and curve of her breast… Just thinking of her nipples had Kiba all hot and bothered… Again.

"Ugh! If you only knew how hard you make me! Would you be mad? Or would you help me out? Fuck, what I would give to mate with you!!!" Climbing into the bath tub, Kiba let his thoughts return to his cherry blossom. Letting his hands wonder under water, he set of to masturbate to her image for the third time _today_.

~*~*~*~

Why?! Why wasn't it enough? After masturbating in the bath, Kiba had tried to relax to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was thinking of her smell and other bodily functions and what not, and in the process managed to get another hard on. Taking his still glistening naked body towards the bed, Kiba exhaled. Nothing seemed to take his mind away from her. Settling down in his bed, he closed his eyes. Breathing as deeply as possible with a plugged nose he started to visualize her. Her scent, her smile, her vibrant pink hair. Remembering the way her breast would giggle when she laughed. Thinking of anything and everything about her. Everything that he found alluring about her. Anything to him harder. All the things that made him want to play with his rigid penis. Thinking of all the fantasies starting her that would get him off the quickest so that he could finally rest and get better. A white short nurse outfit came into mind. Getting into a more comfortable position, Kiba started rubbing his chest and pinching his nipples. Yes, the nurse outfit would work just fine.

_Kiba stared up at the pristine white ceilings of the hospital. Waking up in the hospital always had Kiba's nose begging for fresh air. He was second only to the Copy Nin at avoiding the hospital. Why the fuck he was here again was beyond him. Looking down at himself to check for damages he noticed that his shirt was off._

"_What the fu…"_

"_Oh Kiba-kun! You're finally awake!" Sakura exclaimed as he walked into the hospital room. Sakura looked as delectable as ever, wearing black glasses, her hair in a loose bun. Her red bar clearly visable seeing as three buttons were on done. Her white knee highs being held up by bows… She was a sight for sore eyes indeed. Liking his lips Kiba asked the first thing that popped into his mind._

"_Sakura… why am I not wearing a shirt?" Giggling, Sakura answered._

"_Because I'm getting you ready for your sponge bath silly." At the mention of those words, Kiba felt his penis twitch. Sakura giving him a sponge bath was a very mouth watering thought indeed._

"_But seeing as you are conscious, would you prefer I prepare a bath for you?" She asked prettily as she arched her back, making her breast pop out more._

"_Depends, are you going to assist me in the bath?" Walking seductively towards Kiba, Sakura pulled the sheet back._

"_I can't assist you with that as well." She said coyly pointing at his throbbing penis._

"_Yeah?" He asked huskily._

"_Oh yes Kiba. I can help you with that and so much more…" Hearing those words coming from her lips made his penis leak with anticipation._

"_But first things first. I need to get you out of those pants." Leaning over, not breaking their eye contact, Sakura slowly but oh so surely began to pull his pants down and off. Kiba's erection bounced as it was freed from its confines. Biting her lips, Sakura straddled his legs._

"_It looks like it needs attention Kiba. Can I give it attention?" whispering the last words into Kiba ear, had him gulping for air. Nodding his approval, Sakura smirked as she let her fingers run over his chest, mouth watering as they stopped to pinch his nipple. Not being able to take it anymore, Kiba closed his eyes. Fuck did this feel good. He gasped as he felt her mouth encircle his nipple. Sucking on it, flicking it with her tongue and finally biting it. Feeling his penis harden he moaned. Giggling at his response, Sakura slowly started working her way to his pulsing member, stopping here and there to leave wet open kisses in her wake. Stopping at his hip bone Sakura smirked as she latched on, making sure to leave a mark of their encounter. Once his left hip bone had the perfect love mark on it she moves to the next, making sure to blow on Kiba's penis, earning a low growl from him. Finishing up with his right hip bone she finally made her way to his penis. Looking up at Kiba with a predatory glint in her eye she asked_

"_Can I service you Kiba?" Swallowing hard at what was to follow, Kiba nodded his head. Smiling like a kid on Christmas Sakura stuck her tongue out. Starting from the base to the tip, she licked his penis. _Sticking his right thumb and forefinger into his mouth, Kiba readied himself for this self induced torture. Making sure that his fingers where covered in his spit, he moved his hand to the base of his penis. Using his left hand he gripped his balls. Fuck did this feel good. _Suppressing a shudder of lust, Kiba stared at her. She was just too fucking beautiful. Racking her tongue up and down until his shaft was covered in her spit, she smirked._

"_Kiba, I want more than anything to help you with your bath. I'm afraid that I can't do that until I have you coming into my mouth panting my name. I want that more than anything Kiba… You make me so fucking wet…" Lifting her skirt up Sakura revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties. Kiba licked his lips as he watch her juiced glistening and trailing down her leg. Kiba watched mouth open and she inserted two fingers into her sex._

"_You have no idea how many times I've done this imagining it was you…" pulling her now soaked fingers she brought them to his penis. Rapping her delicate hands around his member she stated to pump him._

"_Moan my name Kiba, make all that nights I masturbated to you worth it." Grinning like the cat that ate the cannery, she inserted him in to her mouth. _Bringing his hand up to his mouth Kiba spit into it. Making sure to coat it with his hot wet spit he brought it down to his member. He couldn't help but groan as he felt his hot wet hand around his tool. Pumping it a couple of times he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling._Bringing her mouth all the way to the bottom of his shaft Sakura continued this very welcomed slaughter. Feeling her tongue wrap around his head as she bobbed up and down was slowly driving him over the edge. Not being able to contain himself her roughly grabbed Sakura and brought her into her lap, crushing his demanding lips on her surprised ones. Not being able to contain himself, he thrusted into her awaiting heat as he devoured her mouth. Braking away to breath he took a look at her. She was just wearing to much clothe. Making easy work of her top, he reached around her as he pummeled her into oblivion. Tossing her red bra, Kiba engulfed her right nipple using his left hand to stimulate her other breast. Kiba growled as he felt her nearing her peek. Feeling her walls convulsing around his tool. Man was she fucking unbelievable. So tight, so hot, so…his. Sakura screamed his name as she came bringing him to his edge only a couple of thrusts later. Panting in each other's arms, Kiba pulled himself out of Sakura._

"_Fanfuckingtastic…" Grinning Sakura looked down._

"_Kiba… you are still hard. How is that even possible?" Looking down Kiba groaned. She was right. He was still hard, if not harder than, when they first started._

"_That will not do at all…" She said as she settled herself on all four._

"_Come on Kiba… come in me…" Seeing her on all fours was a sight that no man could say no to. He was in her before she had a chance to breath. Pounding her with renewed vigor, he continued his on slaughter on her. Gripping her ass tightly ass her felt her wither underneath him. _Moving from the sitting position to a kneeling one Kiba started thrusting into his hand. Feeling that that was not enough to imagine her wet pussy, he spit into his hand and wrapped the other hand to join the first. Propelling his penis with an energy that no sick man should posses Kiba came with her name on his lips. Falling back onto his now tainted bed sheets, Kiba sighed.

"I'm either going to have to fuck her or invest in lube…" Feeling his eyes droop in exhaustion Kiba chuckled.

"After a nap I'll go ask her out… and buy the damn lube…" Grinning like a fool, Kiba welcomed sleep with wide open arms.

~*~*~*~

It was too beautiful of a day to go inside and take a nap. The Doctor had told Kiba to do so, not him. So with a spring in his step and not a guilty thought in mind, Akamaru headed into the forest to hunt some squirrels.

"_Kami damn those squirrels!!!! Why are they so fast!?!?" _Panting and a little out of breath, Akamaru laid down on a tree branch to catch his breath. Taking a deep calming breath, that's when he smelt it… her.

Using his nose to the best of his abilities Akamaru followed her sent as if his life depended on it. After about an hour of sniffing, her scent had finally become concentrated enough that he knew he was close. Real close.

Stumbling upon a trap or two he couldn't help but get excited at how close he was getting to her location.

"_What is she doing out here? And by the smell of it, by herself. Isn't she supposed to be working today? She can't be on a mission; we are still inside the walls of the village. What could possibly make her venture all the way out here? She is clearly not training… Is she? It would kind of explain the traps… kind of… Well, only one way to find out." _Inhaling the air to satisfy his appetite, he set off to find her.

"_Can you imagine my luck? I come out her to hunt for squirrels and instead am rewarded with her…" _Leaping from tree to tree, branch to branch, Akamaru finally made his way out to her. Looking down from the branch he watched her. Watched as she sat down and pulled out a book. Staring as she started to fidget. Glaring as _that_smell started penetrating the air. Making sure that his chakra was concealed to make it appear like the chakra from a squirrel, he hopped to a different branch to get a better angle and a better sniff.

That's when Sakura looked up. She looked to her left and then her right. Akamaru then felt her chakra scanning the area, looking for… a trespasser? Turning his attention he saw her removing her clothe. Akamaru gawked. What was she doing stripping herself out of every single article of clothing? She clearly wasn't hurt and there wasn't a single water source to justify the act. Lifting his nose in the air to insure that he indeed was the only other being out here with Sakura, he jumped down, deciding that a ground view might be better…

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. It makes my feel special. I read them when I get writers block... Like right now when I don't know how to handle my next ero scene in chpt 6... idk how to get it started... it's been one of those weeks... anyway, enjoy!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Akamaru

**So many of you seem to have guessed what's going on. I apologize ahead of time if I offend anybody, but it's so taboo that it's hot. I don't think I'd ever do it in real life but hey I'm a hentai. x3**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 6**

**Akamaru**

"Oh, fuck me Kiba… Harder… touch me… lick me…" And that's when she felt it… his tongue, lapping up her juices and pushing her over the edge.

"Oh Kami!!!! Oh Kamiiiiiiiii!!! I'm coming…. Fuck…. KKKKKiiiiiibbbbbbaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~

O…M…K… If anyone had asked Akamaru what he would be doing today he would have shrugged his shoulders and unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed _this_ is what he'd be doing. If you had asked Akamaru what was his favorite smell, he would have smiled and replied with Sakura. If someone had asked him two seconds ago what his favorite taste was he would have, paws down, said that it was Kiba's homemade miso soup. Now, nothing would ever compare with his newly acquired taste. Having spent the last fifteen minutes watching Sakura had been mesmerizing. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself positioned between said blossoms thighs breathing in his favorite sent, making his mouth water. Upon hearing his masters name stumble out of the luscious kunoichis mouth, Akamaru couldn't help but submit to her commands, hence ending with him situated between her nether lips lapping up her juices. Haruno Sakura was by far the tastiest taste that the mutt had the guilty pleasure of tasting. After one lick he was hooked. There was no way he was going to give up this new found addiction. No way. The way she smelled, tasted and shivered as he licked her… There was no way he was going to give up having a chance at devouring the exquisite taste known as Sakura. All he had to do now was make sure he _did not_ blow it…

~*~*~*~

"Holy fuck…That… was… incredible…" with one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting on her pounding heart, Sakura found her orgasm exceeding what she had heard about them. Trying to fathom why she had gone sooooo long without this guilty pleasure, she felt hot air skim across her thighs. Looking down between her legs she found out why.

"AKAMARU!!!!!!! What the fuck!!!!!! OMK!!!!! What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!? I should pummel Kiba for letting you… FUCK!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS _KIBA_??!?!?!" Turning as red as red can be, she was; to say the least, mortified. Realizing that she _was _no Inuzuka, she took a deep breath and calmed down… a bit… Talking through clenched teeth she began to think rationally… ish…

"Akamaru, I need you to answer my question. Is Kiba here?" Looking at her with big brown innocent eyes the inu shook his head. Sighing in relief she continued…

"Is Kiba nearby?" ecstatic that the answer was again no, Sakura relaxed a bit more.

"Does anybody know you are here?" another head shake. Sensing that this was going to go on for a while Akamaru sat down on his hind legs.

"How long where you here? Right… yes and no questions only. Have you been here the whole time? Were you hear when I had my clothes on?" Realizing her nudity she reached for her garments as she watched Akamaru answering her questions. Standing up and reaching for her underwear, Sakura was brought out of her stupor when she heard him whined. Upon hearing him, she specified her question.

"Did you arrive as I was taking my clothes off?" While wrapping her chest in her binding Akamaru nodded. Looking around she belched as a though sprung up.

"Kiba isn't going to come looking for you any time soon is he?" Feeling her discomfort he shook his head. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding she continued her 20 question.

~*~*~*~

Yawning, Kiba straighten his arms over his head, hearing some pops as he stretched. Looking over at his clock he noticed that he had slept the whole morning away and part of the afternoon. Smacking his lips together, he reached for some water.

"There is no better sleep than one induced by masturbating to the image of my cherry blossom." Upon mentioning his previous activities, Kiba remembered his resolve to date said girl. Grinning like a dumb ass, he glanced down and noticed the state of his sheets.

"Rrriiiiiight… changing sheets, shower, purchasing lube and _**then**_ asking her out!" With that determined thought, he headed off to start the things on his list.

~*~*~*~

"Okay… so here's the thing…" Pausing dramatically to make sure that the mutt was paying attention Sakura continued.

"You are, under no circumstance, allowed to tell Kiba what happened today. Is that understood?" Here was his chance. Akamaru is by no means dense. Oh no… He was no Naruto. Hello! Took him ages to figure out about Hinata… He knew an opportunity when he heard one. What better way to assure that the _non-mentionable _activity that took place earlier would take place again than to blackmail her into it? Oh yes… by no means stupid.

"Akamaru. Do you understand?" Trying his best to convey said thought, Akamaru gave Sakura his best 'this is gonna cost you something' look. Thankful that she wasn't Naruto, Sakura caught on to _the look_.

"Okay. So you clearly want something out of this… homemade cat flavored biscuits? Pakkun says they are to kill for. Literally. He went psycho when Tonton got a little too close to one. No? Okay… how bout daily tummy rubs? Kakashi claims this is the reason his nin dogs love me. No? Really? Okay… no problem… I know! Weekly baths?"Sticking her hands in her hair, Sakura started to get frustrated as he shook his head for a third time.

"Ugh! You need to give me a fucking hint or something! I am _clearly_ not an Inuzuka!" Stomping, Sakura shouted as she let her arms fall to her side. Taking into account that the girl really had tried Akamaru walked over to her.

"Eeeeeeepppppp!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she felt Akamaru rub his nose in her crouch.

"What the fuck?!?! I said give me a hint not cop a… oh… Is that what you want Akamaru? To do it again?" Ecstatic that she knew what he wanted he barked and did a back flip to show his enthusiasm.

"So just to make sure we are in fact on the same page, you won't tell anyone as long as I let you do it again? Is that correct?" He barked twice to confirm their agreement. Sakura crouched down and started petting his head.

"I don't know… Tell me Akamaru. Did it taste good?" _hell fuck yeah_

"You have to promise, cross your heart and hope to die stick a needle in your eye that you are NOT going to tell a living soul… Let's shake on it." _promise_

"If we do it again it can't be out here you know. Maybe you can come to my apartment during the night."

"AKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!" Both dog and kunoichi turned to his name being called.

"So it's settled. Come tonight at midnight if you can. Tap on my bedroom window and I'll let you in. Remember Akamaru, you are not to tell a soul. Don't even mention bumping into me today. I'll see you tonight!" With that being arranged Sakura took off into the trees away from the voice calling Akamaru back to him.

~*~*~*~

"AKAMARU!!!!!!!!" Kiba shouted for the umpteen time.

"Akamaru where are you, you rascal. I mean seriously, just because we had the day off doesn't mean that you can disappear…" His thoughts were interrupted by his companion.

"_Here I am Kiba."_

"Man, where have you been all day? You weren't in the least worried about yours truly? I could have died in a pool of my own snot…"

"_I was training with the squirrels and that's disgusting. There is no way that you have that much mucous in your body."_

"You never know. You haven't seen Sakura by any chance have you?"

"_No. Why would you think I had?"_

"No reason. I was just looking for her and I couldn't find her. That and with this stuffy nose I can't sniff her out…" _'Thank Kami otherwise I'd have to explain why I smelt like her'_ Akamaru thought as they headed out of the forest and back towards the village.

"It's too late to go find her anyway. Let's go home boy."

"_Yes, lets. What's in the bag?"_

"Bag? Oh yeah. I bought some lube."

"_Of course…"_

~*~*~*~

"O…M…K… What have I done? What the fuck have I done? I'll tell you what! I let a dog perform oral on me!!!!! And the worst part is that I liked it!!!!! Not only did I like it… I loved it!!!!! I've never felt anything as amazing as that!!!! The texture of his tongue, how large and powerful it is… Thinking about it is making me all hot again… Oh what the fuck is wrong with me?!?!?!?" pacing her bed room, clad in nothing but a pair of panties, Sakura spotted her _borrowed_ Icha Icha.

"Kami damned book! It's your entire fault! You are the reason why I have been so off lately. Getting suspended from the hospital for a whole fucking week… Ugh! You're the reason why I went out there in the first place… I should burn you and all of Kakashi's copies! But then again you are the cause of my orgasm." Sighing she got ready for bed.

"I'll stop at the Hokages tower tomorrow morning and see if I can get a mission. That might help me gather my thoughts…" Looking at the clock Sakura sighed.

"Only an hour left… might as well get in the mood…" Picking up the book Sakura climbed into bed.

"_Come here. I want you to straddle me, but face the other way."_

"_Like this?" She asked as she sat in a reverse cowboy._

"_Yes, just like that. Now I want you to lie down so your mouth is on my penis and your pussy is on my face." Doing as she was told Neko found herself in the classic 69 position. Without any warning Juno playfully bit on the inside of her thighs making her inhale in shock. He then started to skillfully plant butterfly kisses on her thigh and stomach, avoiding where she wanted to be touched the most. Quivering in need she did the only thing she could in that position. She licked his balls. Slowly and with care she licked every inch of his ball sack making him suck on her clit. Hard. _

_Never in her life had Neko thought that she could have such an affect on a powerful ninja as she did right now… with his balls in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them making them tighten with the need to release. Releasing the balls from her mouth she grabbed the cock at its base. Inhaling through her nose Neko prepared herself for the task of making this man putty in her mouth._

_Remembering the lesson from earlier she relaxed her throat in order to take all of him in. Feeling him eating her out as she sucked him off was a big turn on all by itself. Hearing the slurping sounds Juno was making as she lapped up all her secretions made her wetter by the second. Sucking with renewed vigor Neko twisted and twirled her tongue, moaning as he inserted a finger into her hot crevice. As soon as she moaned around his tool she was rewarded with a particular hard finger thrust. Liking the retaliation for moaning, she did it again. Deep throating him and moaning three more times had him coming into her mouth. Feeling spent at coming Juno flipped Neko over and had her underneath him. Typical missionary style. _

"_I want you to relax baby. This is going to feel really good…" That being said he continued to plant kisses everywhere and anywhere he could put his lips on. Making his way down to her neither lips he tenderly blew his hot breathe across her clit making her moan and shudder in desire. Feeling the yearning growing in his groin again Juno proceeds to pleasure her. Sticking two fingers into her warm heat he starts pumping. At the same time he lifts her ass up and stations his tongue at the entrance of her other hole. Licking it like a man deprived of water Juno starts to gorge on her womanly goodness. Feeling that her ass is wet enough he slips his pinky finger in to join his tongue. That's all that Neko needs to be pushed over the edge. Reaching between her legs to grab his head Neko moans._

"_Oh fuck Juno!!!! That's it!!! Right there! Oh fuck! I'm coming!"_

"_That's it baby, scream my name!"_

"_Juuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Rubbing her thighs together in an effort to relieve some of the pressure begging to build up Sakura slips a hand into her panties. Soaked… Completely… through and through. Being absorbed by the book Sakura failed to hear the knock on the window. It wasn't until she hears the bark and whine that she snapped out of it. Walking over to the window she opens it slowly to reveal her night time playmate.

"Akamaru…"


	7. Chapter 7 Doggie Treat

**Yosh!!!!! This Chapter has a major lemon with Akamaru!!!!!! Dirty dirty whore… X3! It's marked so no worries! Thanks to all those who have kept reading and given their input. **

**Now… on to the awesomeness my hentai mind has written!**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 7**

Doggie treat

Walking over to the window she opens it slowly to reveal her night time playmate.

"Akamaru…"

~*~*~*~

"_Kiba, I'm going to spend the night in the kennels tonight."_

"Why? Are you afraid you are going to catch my cold or do you have a mate?"

"_Something like that… I will be back before the mission thought…"_

"Alright, just be careful. I'm not ready to be an uncle yet!"

"_Har har. See you later!" _Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's bedroom window and headed for his destination. Sakura's…

~*~*~*~

Giddy, eager, and wound up are but a few words to describe what Akamaru is feeling. To say that he slipped twice should be enough to convey how thrilled he was. It wasn't too hard getting to Sakura's. Upon arrival Akamaru took a deep breath to calm himself. Her scent was very concentrated leading him panting for her taste. Hopping up to her balcony he knocked on the door with his tail. Remembering that she said window he looks for one. It's funny how nervous a person, or dog, tends to get when they are going to do something that they really want to. He walks over towards the window. Carefully balancing his front legs on the railing he reaches with his tail and knocks on her window. Nothing. He does it again but this time he adds a bark and whine. Waiting was never one of Akamaru's strong points. Growling in frustration he gets ready to do it a third time when he hears her moving towards the window. Finally!

"Akamaru." Looking at the window Sakura realized that he can't make it. I mean he can, but that might cause too much of a racket. Covering her breasts Sakura leaves her room. Walking into the living room she opens the sliding door, making sure that she stays out of sight of prying eyes. Sakura closes the door and locks it after Akamaru steps in. Looking at each other you can feel the awkwardness and tension building up.

"Come on boy." Patting her thigh Sakura turns around and leads the way to her bedroom. Walking into the room Sakura realizes just how awkward and _very_ wrong this is. I mean seriously, is she so desperate that she is willing to participate in what is called bestiality?! Sakura sits on her bed holding her head in her hands and starts to slowly hyperventilate. Feeling her hesitation Akamaru approaches her.

"OMK OMK OMK! What the fuck am I doing?!?!?!?" hearing that his opportunity was slipping Akamaru licks her arm and whines. Looking down at him with tears in her eyes sakura extends her arm to pet him.

"I don't think I can do this Akamaru…" AS soon as those words are out of her mouth he bites her.

"Ow! What the fuck Akamaru?!?!?!"

"_Don't you what the fuck me! You made a promise!"_

"Yeah well I made that promise in a… Did you just talk?"

"_Uh… Yeah…"_

"How is that even possible? I'm not an Inuzuka. How can I understand you?"

"_I bite you didn't I?"_

"Yeah, but if that was the case, wouldn't there be lots of other people that could understand you as well?"

"_No. I transferred some of my chakra into the bite." _Looking down at her hand she notice that the bite mark was gone.

"Wow."

"_Yeah. Now lie down."_

***************************WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS UP AHEAD**************************

"What?"

"_Lie down."_

"But I don't feel very comfortable about this anymore…"

"_Henge!" _Standing buck naked in front of her was the sex kami that she had been dreaming about. Dark hair, gold eyes, triangle tattoos, rock hard abs… everything.

"Oh my."

"_Now, please lay down."_

"Hai." Sakura slowly scooted from the edge of the bed to the middle of the bed, pillows slightly propping her up. Once he saw her comfortable Akamaru crawled up the bed towards her.

"_You ready?"_ Nodding her approval Sakura couldn't help but gasp as Akamaru started to lick her toes. He might have looked and felt just like a human but his tongue was defiantly a canines tongue. Taking his time to lick each and every toe, he started moving up her leg. Leaving kisses here and there, nipping at her skin and occasionally licking he made it to her sex. Nuzzling her sex Akamaru continued to the other leg where he repeated the same treatment as he had the next. Feeling her burning desire Akamaru proceeded to do the same with her arms. Starting at her fingers, licking and sucking he made way up. Smirking to himself Akamaru couldn't help but think that watching those "educational videos" as Kiba called them had in fact come in handy. Making his way to her neck Akamaru made sure to nip and lick, sucking extra hard at her jugular leaving little red marks on her collar bone and finally making his way down to her breast. Grabbing both breast with his hands Akamaru squished them together in order to service both of them at the same time. Feeling that dog tongue of his working its magic on her nipples had Sakura panting. Rubbing her legs together to help with the pressure she snaked her hands into his hair. How she's been dying to do that.

Gasping as Akamaru nibbled on one of her nipples, she moved her left hand down to her heated sex. Feeling the intrusion of her fingers inside her lips hadn't felt this good before. Pumping her fingers in and out had her mewling like a new born kitten. Finishing with her breast Akamaru worked his way down her left arm ending with his face at her sex. Removing her hand and making sure to lap up all her juices he continued to the main attraction. Seeing how wet she was exited him to no ends. Not in the sexual sense mind you. This was like chocolate to him, a treat if you will. Spreading her legs further apart he dipped his finger in her juices. Sakura watched mesmerized as he sucked it dry.

"_Delicious."_With a predatory grin on his face Akamaru prepared himself. Keeping eye contact with her as he lowered his mouth to his goal he winked. Finally having his tongue in the right area had her seeing starts. Lacing her fingers into his hair she couldn't help the moans that were coming out of her mouth. Feeling the pressure build Sakura tried to alleviate it by thrusting up into his face. Being unprepared for said movement had Akamaru's tongue slip a little bit further. Feeling the amount of juices that had slipped past his greedy lips he changed his position and stated eating her ass. Having just read about this act Sakura wasn't as appalled as she thought she would be. Akamaru sat back on his hunches and pulled Sakura up to continue eating his just deserts. Remembering a clip from the "educational videos" he slowly stuck his finger in her anal whole. Gasping in surprise and withering in pleasure Sakura was pushed over the edge.

"Oh fuck!"

Akamaru continued his torment, liking every inch of her ass moving back towards her pussy. Laying her back down in the position they were previously in he continued to lap her juices. Feeling him lapping at her thighs and moving close towards her heated mound had her coming a second time, longer and more intense than the first. Moaning at being sexually spent Sakura smiled.

************************************OWARI*******************************************

"That was amazing."

"_Yes it was._" After making sure to that he had not wasted a single drop of honey Akamaru changed back. Looking at the clock Sakura realized that it was pretty late.

"_Thank you Sakura. I need to go home now." _Feeling a tad bite awkward Sakura cleared her throat.

"We could do this again you know." She said shyly looking down at the floor.

"_Always. I have a mission tomorrow but when we return I will come look for you._" With that being settled Akamaru jumped out the window and headed home.

"Being sexually spent is definitely the way to fall asleep." Sakura yawned as she snuggled in for the best sleep of her life.

~*~*~*~

Smacking his dry lips Kiba turned over to turn off his alarm.

"Ohayo Akamaru!" Inhaling deeply he was overjoyed to find his nose working.

"Yosh! Today is the day that I will ask Sakura out. We will go on the mission, make mad money and then- Akamaru?" Stopping in the middle of his spiel Kiba realized that Akamaru was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd… He knows that we have a mission today and he promised that he would be home in time…"

~*~*~*~

Akamaru knew he smelled like her. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Kiba being Kiba, he'd most likely already gotten over his stuffy nose. He had spent the night in the kennels knowing that falling asleep next to Kiba reeking of Sakura would have resulted with Akamaru getting _his_ leg humped by Kiba. The trick now would be to try and convince Hana to bathe him. Covering himself with as much mud as possible Akamaru made his biggest puppy eyes when approaching her. If he had learned anything about Hana was that she was a sucker for the eyes. Using the excuse that Kiba would kill him because they had a mission; she gave in to _the_ _look_ and proceeded to give the miniature horse a bath.

~*~*~*~

Waking up with the sun was a policy that seemed to be ingrained into every shinobi. Even though she had gone to sleep rather late thanks to extracurricular activities, she'd still managed to roll out of bed in time to watch the sun rise. Sitting in her bathrobe, coffee mug in hand, she replayed the events of last night. It was official. Haruno Sakura was a bigger perv than her beloved sensei… Who would have thought? Exhaling a breath at the new found revelation, she stepped inside. Preparing her breakfast Sakura started thinking of Kiba. As awesome as last night was, she had to do it with Kiba not a henge. It wasn't fair to him or Akamaru. She finished her breakfast, changed and headed out the door. She was going to get a mission today whether or not it was going to kill her.

It would kill her. That was all there was to say. Kami was really against her today. Going to the Hokage and asking her for a mission was no problem at all. It was her luck that Ino couldn't go on said mission and she just happens to ask for one when the Hokage had no one else to send. Walking at a slow pace towards the gate she couldn't help but sigh for the umpteenth time. Dreading to see the person in front of her, she couldn't help but think that _this_ must be what it feels like bumping into a one night stand… Why Kami, why?

~*~*~*~

It had been a close one for sure. Akamaru had shown up at the nick of time. Gobbling down his breakfast both mutt and dog (tee hee hee) ran towards their destination. Leave time was 10 am. It was now 9:58 and it took 10 minutes to run there. Kiba knew first hand that irritating Ino was like asking for a death wish. Arriving at the front gates panting and out of breath Kiba was ecstatic that Ino was nowhere in sight. The excitement then turns to dread five minutes later when she has still not shown. Worried that she had in fact left without him Kiba started sniffing the air to see if he could smell her. Nothing, but he did notice two things. One, Akamaru had just taken a bath and two; Sakura. Looking up at Sakura he smiled. Sakura smiled back. Jogging up to her Kiba couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Sakura. Did you swing by to say goodbye?"

"Um, no. I came to say let's go. Come on boy." Patting her thigh to draw Akamaru's attention she continued to walk past him. Dumbfounded Kiba follows.

"Wait, you're coming with us?"

"Hai, Ino couldn't make it so here I am. No objections right?"

"Nope, none at all."

~*~*~*~

After six hours of running with the occasional break they decided to make camp. Using his nose to find a near water source Kiba and Sakura settled to set up camp. Looking into her bag to pull out her tent she couldn't help but curse. In her rush to pack and get a mission she had failed to pack her sleeping bag. Why? Why her? Looking over at Kiba she saw that he had set up his sleeping arrangement and was currently taking a drink from his water bottle. He had chosen to bring a tent and not just a sleeping bag. Laughing nervously she walked closer to him.

"So… yeah… Can we sleep together?" Mentally slapping herself for her choice of words she couldn't help but giggle as the liquid that was previously in Kiba's mouth went flying everywhere. Coughing a bit and wiping his mouth Kiba turned to her.

"What?!?"

"I forgot my sleeping bag. You brought a tent. Can we share?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Arigato. I'll start the fire. You catch our dinner?"

"Sure no problem. Akamaru!" With that being said they left towards the river.

"Okay… I can do this. We are sharing a tent. We will be sharing the air… and our body heat. What if sometime during the night I end up cuddling him? OMK, what will I do if I wake up to find his morning wood pressed up against my ass?" Turning red after said thought Sakura wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it or if she was freaking out. It was at this moment that Kiba and Akamaru returned.

"Everything okay? You look a little red."

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Good. By the way, we found a hot spring not too far from her if you want to go bath." The thought of being able to soak her tired muscles in hot water was very enticing.

"That would be great." Finishing their dinner Sakura grabbed her things for the oh so wonderful bath. Typical girl, forgetting her sleeping bag but not her towel and soap.

"Kiba, I'm headed over."

"Okay. Be safe. Wait! Take Akamaru with you. That way you can relax and he'll keep an eye out."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Let's go boy."

~*~*~*~

Kiba was pacing the camp. Sakura had left over an hour ago. They were on a mission! She knew better than take this long. Grabbing his towel and soap he decided to go after them. As he approached the hot spring his nose was assaulted with the delicious smell that seems to radiate from Sakura. Getting closer he heard her moan. He then heard his name. The way she said it sent a shiver from his back straight to his groin. Using his ninja skills for personal use he masked his chakra and quietly made his way closer to her. The sight that greeted him had him hard in a second. There in front of him was Sakura, naked as the day she was born, glistening from the water on her body getting oral from none other than himself.

**Aright peeps. It's up to you. Head on over to my page to answer the poll of what should happen next. I need to know ASAP so I can continue my story!!!! Thanks for everything! 3 tuki**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh No He Din't

**Special thanks to my girl Chris for reading the perverseness I write! X3**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 8**

**Oh No He Di'nt!!**

Awkwardness couldn't begin to describe the deadly silence happening between Sakura and Akamaru. The only similar situation that Sakura could think of was the one time Ino went on a mission with her one night stand… the one that she had purposely given the wrong number to. The solution to solving this situation would have been just two words, 'I'm good'. If she had said that to Kiba she would currently be walking by _herself,_ to bath _herself,_ and pleasuring _herself_. But no, she knew opposing his kind suggestion would have brought a strain to both her relations with Kiba and Akamaru. Why couldn't things be easier? Sighing in frustration she continued to walk through trees and towards the boulders.

It is a well know fact that animals can smell emotions; fear, anger, desperation. The silent awkward vibe radiating off of Sakura was not a good thing. If he was planning on getting his chops on some of that sweet honey he _had_ to fix this. Deciding that the cute puppy face was something that no woman could say no to Akamaru took the cute route. He waited until they were standing in front of the springs. Preparing his best puppy eyed look he whined.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_ Reminding himself to play the innocent card he added a sniffle to it.

"No…" Sakura had started undressing when she heard his whine. Here he was, ready to protect her if there was any danger and she was giving him the cold shoulder. Turning around whilst unwrapping her binding she couldn't help but feel guilty. Looking at him was hands down the worst mistake of her shinobi career. Standing only a few feet away was the most miserable looking dog. Akamaru was lying down on his tummy, chin placed on front paws, ears press flat against his head and the biggest eyes she had ever seen. There was no way anyone with a heart could go against a look like that. If he had asked her to off herself with that look she had no dough in her mind that she would have done it in a heartbeat. Feeling even guiltier than before she turned to approached him. Squatting down to his eyelevel she petted him.

"No love, you could never do anything wrong." Giving her another look to make sure he truly had her, he whimpered.

"_Promise?"_

"Promise." Knowing that he was in the clear he licked her hand. Scratching his ear Sakura turn around to continue disrobing.

*************************WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS UP AHEAD************************

"_Here, let me help you with that."_ Sakura gasped as she felt his hands grab the bandage that held her breast in place. Feeling her heartbeat increase she looked over her shoulder to see "Kiba" unwrapping her. Seeing the man of her desires standing naked behind her she couldn't help the heat that started migrating towards her mound. Akamaru started licking her neck. Kneeling on the floor he proceeds in helping her take off her shoes. Kissing her ankle he worked his way up her leg to her bandage, licking and nibbling the back of her knee as he worked the article of clothing off. Gingerly moving his hands up to her waist he slid her shorts over the flair of her hips. Licking his lips in anticipation of the deliciousness to come, he helped her out of her shorts. Turning her around so that her pussy faced him he wasted no time in licking her.

Learning from last time that the longer he took to get to her hot core the better she tasted, he only nuzzled her sex and licked it once. Standing up he attached his mouth to her neck. Digging his fingers into her hair he held her there as he proceeded to taste every inch his tongue could cover. The light taste of salt that her sweat emitted only enhanced her unique flavor. Moving her backwards he slowly and gently lowered her to a boulder. Detaching himself from her neck he proceeded down to the valley of her breasts. Taking his time to explore and familiarize himself with her globes, Akamaru continued his scrumptious torture. Flicking her nipple with his tongue, he tweaked the other with his hand.

The things that Akamaru was doing to her left her on fire. The feel of his smooth flat powerful tongue had her panting for more. Imagine her disappointment when he licked over her swollen lips as he made his way up. Traveling with Kiba at her side had made Sakura super tense. Images of bending him, or rather being bent by him, over the next flat surface had her skin tingling in anticipation. The only thing keeping her arousal nonexistent had been the thoughts of Gai-sensei and Rock Lee going at it. Shivering at that horrible visual Sakura couldn't help but gasp as Akamaru's canine teeth scraped her nipple. Losing one hand in his rebellious hair and the other working its way between her thighs, Sakura continued to mewl and wither at the torment that Akamaru was wreaking on her body. Before her hand was able to get to its destination she heard Akamaru growl.

"_You are not to touch yourself. That is what I am here for."_ Emphasizing his point with a particular hard suck he pushed her up against a boulder. Feeling the cold surface touching her overly hot skin had Sakura hissing in pleasure. Leaning her head back against the boulder she shuddered as Akamaru continued in his ministrations. Both hands back in his hair she glanced to her left and looked at the hot spring longingly. The torment of Akamaru's tongue on her person was turning her into jelly, that and all the traveling they had done was starting to catch up with her. Feeling her legs shaking from the strain and threatening to give out on her he lifted her onto the boulder. Kneeling down on his hunches to look at her he couldn't help but stare at the wetness of her sex. Feeling his mouth go dry in anticipation he decided not to wait any longer.

Staring at her inner thigh he proceeded to lick off the juices. She had dripped so much that it was practically at her knees. Sakura moaned when she felt him work his way up. She was tired. Everything that he did had her responding loudly, whether it was a caress or a lick. Biting on her fist to muffle the sounds, she couldn't stop her eyes from closing. That was until he finally reached his destination. Sitting up and wrapping her legs around him she pulled him closer. Looking down and seeing "Kiba" was such an exhilarating thing. Watching him lap up her essence like there was nothing better had the pressure in her lower belly coiling tighter. Closing her eyes she couldn't help the whisper that escaped her lips.

"Kiba…"

~*~*~*~

Out of all the fucking reasons as to why Sakura was taking so long… _this_ was defiantly not on the list of excuses he had thought up for her. Not in his wildest dreams would he have contemplated the idea of _this_ being a possibility. Unconsciously he reached down to his weeping member, slowly pumping it, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him. Sniffing the air, he realized that _that_ was no genjutsu or kage bushin. Oh no… it was none other than _his_ best friend. Feeling slightly betrayed Kiba growled.

**********************************OWARI*****************************************

Feeling herself so close to the edge she was disappointed when Akamaru stopped. Her protest however died on her lips as she looked at Akamaru. He was no longer in his henged. He was facing away from her looking towards the trees, head hanging down ears pressed flat against his head and tail tucked between his legs. He looked like a dog that had been reprimanded. It wasn't until she saw the real Kiba that her brain caught up with the situation…

"Holly fuck…" They were caught. This was it… Everything was going to blow up in her face. She would never get the chance to date him again. Would never get to kiss him, have him moan her name as she gave him…

"What the fuck?! Seriously????? _This _is why you were taking so long?!? And _you_!!!!!! You are suppose to be my best friend! Going behind my back to do something like this… and with her?!?!? What the fuck Sakura!?" During his outrage Kiba had inched closer and closer to them. Anger radiating off of him in waves. The anger and hate was one that even a 3 week old fetus could have felt…

Sakura hadn't felt this bad since… well… since she… never actually. Looking at the man she was lusting after, seeing the hatred in his eyes… It was like Sasuke all over again. Blinking her unshed tears she opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. How would one explain this situation? I was horny so I let your dog help me out? Sakura watched as Kiba continued to approach them. Sending a '_help me'_ glance to Akamaru did nothing for her. He was too busy looking as miserable as possible. She watched as Kiba got closer to Akamaru. She pleaded with her soul that this was a wet dream gone wrong. She knew that Kiba and Akamaru were close. She couldn't recall them ever arguing. She defiantly was not expecting Kiba to strike Akamaru. Kiba raised his hand to strike him again. Akamaru didn't move, didn't even flinch. This was his punishment for tasting something that belonged to his alpha. He knew Kiba wanted her and yet he partook in the forbidden fruit. As the third strike was coming down she threw herself in front of Akamaru, taking the third blow for him.

Shocked that she had done something so unexpected Kiba looked away in shame. He had lost his temper and smacked his companion. He had also just hit the woman he liked… a lot… maybe even loved… He hadn't contemplated her throwing herself in the way. Taking deep breaths to calm himself Kiba became aware of three things. One, he was naked; two, she was naked; and three, he was turned on as fuck. Looking at her he couldn't help the groan that left his lips. Kneeling on the floor like a submissive sex slave was Sakura. Her hand clutching at her swollen check and looking at him with such a fiery gaze that went straight to his man hood making him twitch. (**Hitting and beating women is NOT OKAY. Just throwing that out there! Xp)**

"What the fuck Kiba?! He didn't do anything wrong!!!" Standing up she approached him, unaware that she was naked or not caring he didn't know. Poking him on his chest she continued.

"You have no fucking right!!!!!!"

"I have no right?!?!? He knows what I feel for you! How is punishing my beta for touching what is mine not right!?!?!" Her hand was up and across before Kiba had a chance to stop her. He was so fucking hard that it hurt…

"I am not some property to fi-" He couldn't take it anymore. She was naked and flushed. Sure it was from the argument but he could think of other things that could have the same outcome.

Kissing her was bliss. At first she fought it, moaning against his lips in protest. How many nights had he dreamt about this? One too many. Tightening his grip on her lower back and scalp he put his emotions into his kiss. Using his tongue to trace her bottom lip felt just right.

Sakura was pissed. What did he think he was doing? Calling her _his_ property… Interrupting her orgasm…cha… She felt him move his hand down and gasped as he kneaded her ass cheeks. Kiba used that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. They both moan in pleasure as the kissed deepen. It was finally happening. After all the sexual tension, wet dreams and many orgasms they were in each other's arms. Walking her backwards towards the same boulder she had just unoccupied he sat her up on the rock. Spreading her legs apart he whispered huskily. Feeling that just maybe he was off the hook, Akamaru decided to keep guard.

"How bout I show you that the original is _always_ the best?" Feeling quivers wreck her body she just nodded her understanding. She was so wet and turned on that feeling his breath on her crotch had her shutting her eyes and inhaling in anticipation. Kiba's tongue was by no means a dogs tongue, but man was he talented. Moaning his name Sakura found her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, encouraging the ministrations. Kiba inserted two fingers as well as his tongue into her hot core. _Fuck she's tight._ Watching her face contort into pleasurable pain had him moaning. Eating her with renewed vigor he had her coming in seconds.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Kiba!" Pride at hearing his name on her lips had him smirking. Catching her breath she couldn't help but twitch as he nuzzled his nose on her still sensitive skin. Working his way up to her mouth he kissed her hard. Panting for air they broke apart. That was when she felt it… His pulsating penis against her core. Shyly taking her hand she made her way down to it. Kiba groaned as small feminine fingers grasped his penis.

"Fuck…" He growled as she started to slowly pump him. Getting of the rock she traded places with him.

"It's only fair that I service you, ne?" Kissing him hard on his mouth she started her decent toward his shaft. Stopping here and there Sakura relished in the grunts and moans that left his mouth as she showered him with love marks and nips. Sakura gasped when she finally made it to her destination. Either she hadn't paid attention to Akamaru's henge or he had gotten it wrong. His dick was gianormic! There was no way in hell that she would be able to fit that whole thing in her mouth. Uh no. No way. Licking his tip with an experimental lick she was rewarded with him thrusting his hips towards her.

"Fuck Sakura… Please…"

"Please what Kiba?"

"Suck me…" Not bothering with a reply she took him into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she let her hand play with his ball sack. Lubricating his shaft with her spit Sakura relaxed her throat and took him a little deeper. Feeling his penis in her hot mouth was quickly getting to Kiba. There was no way he was going to last any longer. Clenching his teeth he looked down at her.

"Sa..Sakura… I'm so close…" Grabbing her head Kiba started to thrusting into her hot cavern, moaning her name. Accumulating chakra in her throat to help alleviate her gag reflex his penis went in deeper.

"Holly fuck!!!! Sakura… I'm coming!" Cupping his balls and giving them a gentle tug was all Kiba needed to come into her awaiting mouth. Shuddering as the last of his come left his penis he exhaled. Dropping down on the floor next to her, Kiba kissed her. It was short and sweet and yet confide so much of his emotions for her.

"How bout we get cleaned up like we were suppose too?" Blushing at his comment Sakura got into the water. Looking over her shoulder and giving Kiba a 'come hither' look she couldn't help but notice that he was hard again. Smiling coyly she looked at his piece.

"If you do my back, I'll do your tool."

"Deal." Thanking his lucky stars for everything he got into the spring with her.

"But first…" Sakura giggled as he nuzzled into her neck. He smiled into her skin as he contemplated what it would be like to finally mate with her.

**Thanks to the 23 people that voted. It was fairly close. 11 of you voted that Kiba join in on the fun, 9 of you that he should watch, masturbate and fuck her later. 3 of you voted that he watch and masturbate. Thanks for all your participation and I hope that this chapter was to everyone's liking! X3 tuki**


	9. Chapter 9 Onsen

**Carnal Desire Chapter 9**

**Onsen**

_(Quick recap xp)_

"_How bout we get cleaned up like we were suppose too?" Blushing at his comment Sakura got into the water. Looking over her shoulder and giving Kiba a 'come hither' look she couldn't help but notice that he was hard again. Smiling coyly she looked at his piece._

"_If you do my back, I'll do your tool."_

"_Deal." Thanking his lucky stars for everything he got into the spring with her._

"_But first…" Sakura giggled as he nuzzled into her neck. He smiled into her skin as he contemplated what it would be like to finally mate with her._

*************************WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS UP AHEAD************************

Nuzzling her neck he worked his way from her jugular to her lips. Kissing her with as much emotion as he could muster Kiba let his hands roam underneath the water and work their way towards her hips. Something about caressing her under water was really turning him on. Moving his lips from her lips to her earlobe, Kiba rubbed his hips against her to let her know how hard he was for her. Gasping at the sensation of his hard penis Sakura wound her hands into his hair and guided his mouth toward the spot between her neck and shoulder. Feeling his hot mouth on her was driving her crazy. Gripping his hair she dragged him back up to her mouth. Moaning into their kiss she lowered her bruised lips to his neck. Sucking and nipping she worked her way from one side of his neck to the other. Feeling that he might explode he pulled away from her and retaliated. Biting her neck he started to lower his lips towards her nipples. Being in the water made it a little difficult so he lifted her up and set her at the edge of the pool for better leverage. Latching his lips back onto her nipple he let his other hand work its way towards her neglected nipple. Hearing her mewls and moans of pleasure did nothing to slow him down. Sakura lifted her legs and wrapped them around Kiba's waist pulling him in closer. Massaging his scalp in encouragement she moaned his name. Hearing his name in that breathy voice had his erection pulsating with need. Wanting her to come multiple times before he ravished her, Kiba moved his mouth from her nipple and started it's descend towards her hot sex. Feeling his tongue dip into her bellybutton brought her out of her stupor. With all the strength she could muster, she stopped him.

"Wait…" Feeling insecure on his decision he looked at her. Giving him the sexiest smile she could, she continued.

"I want to service you first." Smiling at what she had just said he kissed her deeply, bringing her back into the hot water. Turing so now his back was facing the rocks he gave her ass a good squeeze before hopping up onto the pools edge. Bending over one last time to capture her lips in a breath taking kiss he leaned back and got comfortable. Raising an eyebrow in her direction her motioned for her to continue. Blushing at his display of confidence she lowered her mouth to his pulsing member. Making sure not to break eye contact with him, she vigilantly licked the top of his member. His intake of breath was enough of an encouragement to have her take him in one gulp. Feeling her hot cavern take his member was enough to push him closer to the edge. Somewhat embarrassed that he wouldn't last long, Kiba started to take deep breath trying to calm himself down. He came completely undone as she started to twirl her tongue around the tip of his penis on her way back up. Grasping her head in his hands Kiba trusted into her awaiting mouth. Using chakra to relax her throat Sakura opened wide to swallow his cock deeper as he came. Kiba closed his eyes tightly as he came with a grunt and her name on his lips. Leaning back on the rocks Kiba tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck Sakura. That was amazing." Pulling her up so that he could switch places with her, he continued what he had started not too long ago. Inserting a finger into her awaiting apex, he couldn't help but smirk at how wet she was for him. Pulling her in for another kiss, he moaned into her mouth.

**********************************OWARI*****************************************

Kissing Kiba had been bliss. Out of all the times that Sakura and Akamaru had gotten together, not once had he kissed her. That and the fact the he never had had a hard on. It's amazing what you realize once you are with the original. Sakura giggled into the kiss she was currently sharing with Kiba.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked as he lowered his lips and started nipping at her neck. Mewling at the very wanted sensation Sakura tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.

"Nothing… Just thinking about how right you were about your original comment." Stopping his lips current ministrations Kiba frowned a little.

"… About that… How did you and Akamaru get started anyway?" Sakura looked down. By how wrinkly her hands were she'd say they had been in the water for a minimum of two hours. They hadn't done any washing up. Hell all they had done so far was taste each other's lips. Before Sakura could answer Akamaru came jumping out of the forest.

"_Hurry up and get dress. There are three shinobi headed this way."_ Giving each other a look that promised to pick up where they left off later they got out of the hot springs.

"How far are they?" Kiba asked as he tossed a towel at Sakura.

"_About two kilometers away."_

"Kilometers? What the fuck Akamaru?" Kiba exhaled walking over to Sakura to help her wrap her breast faster. Sakura smiled at him as he helped her.

"That would be 1.24 miles Kiba." Sakura smiled before realizing exactly how much time they had left.

"Fuck! That should put them here in less than 5 minuets!" With kunis ready for the attack the three of them headed back to their camp ground. No sooner had Kiba, Sakura and Akamaru got there that the three shinobi showed up. Sakura relax as soon as she recognized their chakra.

"Shika?"

"Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru." Shikamaru greeted as he stepped forward followed closely by Temari and Kankuro.

"What brings you here?" Kiba asked a little peeved that he had to cut his bath short because of him. Looking at him like he was an idiot, which in her opinion he was, Temari answered.

"Didn't you read your mission scroll?" Kiba raised an eye brow. Temari took that as a no.

"Baka." She murmured. That was when she noticed the way they looked. Both Sakura and Kiba's hair was wet. Looking closely at their dressing attire she noticed that Sakura's bindings where peeking through the top of her cleavage and that both Kiba's and Sakura's hitai-ite were missing. If the red mark on Sakura's pale neck was any indication of what had occurred before they got there Temari would not have put two and two together. Smiling a somewhat evil smile she directed her gaze at Sakura.

"Sorry for interrupting your… bath Sakura chan." She smiled coyly at her, hinting that she _knew_ what they were doing. Sakura turned beet red as she looked away.

"Don't worry about it. I was almost done anyway." She responded as she glanced at Kiba. Sakura inwardly groaned. If that didn't give them away she didn't know what did. Shikamaru glanced from one to the other. Looking at Kiba he cleared his throat.

"Right… so you didn't read your mission scroll before you left?"

"I read it the day we were assigned our mission." Kiba huffed as he crossed his arms. He was no genin for Kami's sake.

"But you didn't read it before you left. Your mission had changed. We were supposed to meet 1.24 miles northwest from here. There, you and _Ino_ were to give us the scroll the Hokage gave to you. Temari, Kankuro and I are to take it to the Kazekage from here." Raising his eyebrow at the situation Shikamaru murmured something that sounded like troublesome as he extended his hand waiting for someone to hand him the scroll. Blinking in somewhat of a trance, Sakura realized the situation. She had let her lust for the sexy man next to her get in the way of her mission. _She _should have read the updated mission scroll instead of thinking about that hot body press against hers in an intimate way. She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake. That meant that she was a ninja first woman second. Signing in disappointment she turned her eyes to Kiba. If this is going to happen it has to be on our time. Smiling at her conclusion she nudged Kiba, signaling that he should snap out of it and give them the scroll. Growling at being reprimanded in front of his woman, Kiba reached into his pocket and tossed the scroll to Kankuro who caught it with ease.

"You are also to go back and report to the Hokage tonight." Glancing at Sakura, Shikamaru added before he turned around to head back the way he came.

"I suggest you keep your… extracurricular activities… inside of the village and _not_ on missions. I will not tell the Hokage of this misunderstanding. Just… make sure you report to her tonight." With that the three shinobi left, headed straight to Suna.

Looking at each other, Sakura and Kiba shared a guilty look as they began to break down the camp. Sakura couldn't help but exhale in frustration. She was so close to finally having sexual intercourse with Kiba. So close… OMK. What if Kiba thought she was a hussy? I mean… she was fooling around with his dog. What if all he wanted was a fuck buddy. Would she be okay with that? Being a 22 year old virgin in her line of work was very rear indeed. She could die tomorrow for all she knew. She had to do something about this. She likes Kiba. Could she possibly have more than lustful feelings for him? Sighing for the umpteenth time she reached for her bag.

Kiba looked at her. He could tell that she was upset. He too was upset, yet at the same time he was mildly relived. They could have gotten ahead of themselves and ended up doing something that they would regret later. There was no way he was going to regret mating with her. No way. He knew that he was in love with her. What he would defiantly regret would be her using him for a nice fuck. She had been hooking up with his dog for fucks sake. Shaking his head to get that thought out of his head he looked at her. He knew her. There was no way she would do that. She had been very dedicated to loving Sasuke. He knew that she had dated her share of guys after Sasuke, but her "adventures" never made it to the ears of those at the hot springs. Fantasies did. But none of the guys could attest to actually partaking in any of the previously mentioned activities. He wanted, no needed, to take things slow. He knew how he felt about her; he needed time to show her his feeling for her. If that included many nights of slowly making love to her then so be it. He would not fuck this up. Repeating that over and over in his head like a mantra they left the camp grounds.

~*~*~*~

The trip back had been a bitch. The six hours had been spent in silence, each with their own dilemma to deal with. By the time they got back to Konoha it was two in the morning. Having spent those six hours to work up the courage to handle his situation with Sakura, Kiba decided to "man up".

"So… I'll go report to the Hokage. You can go rest." Looking at the floor Sakura thought she had her answer. He didn't want her. He had had a taste and didn't need anything else. Seeing her dejected look he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing tomorrow? I mean later today… You know what I mean." A flustered Kiba was defiantly a cute Kiba Sakura thought. The word you was very close to spilling from her lips. Remembering his resolve to make her his, he cleared his throat.

"Cause we could… you know… hang out or something…"

"Why don't I go with you to the Hokage tower and then we can come back to my place?" Kami did that sound very promising. The dilemma than became if he did that would he just find a way to fuck her senseless _or_ would he be able to control himself and make a long lasting relationship out of this…

"Do you have coffee?" Bringing her index finger up to her chin she answered him.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Smiling broadly Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Hokage tower.

"Good, it's gonna be a long night if you're going to explain exactly how you and Akamaru over there started your little… escapeds…" Giving her a wicked grin he interlaced his finger with hers as he led the way.


	10. Chapter 10 Comming Home

**Carnal Desire Chapter 10**

Coming Home

Kiba felt pretty confident in his position. Walking to the Hokage's office hand in hand with Sakura at two in the morning wasn't as bad as he had previously thought. There was no one around excluding the shinobi on watch, meaning that most of the rumors would be down to a minimum. As long as it wasn't Ino… Most of them were ANBU so that shouldn't be a problem… Who was he kidding? This was going to spread like wildfire… Yes… Stupid ninjas with nothing better to do than gossip… That being said, the situation gave him the chance to show her that he was serious about their… whatever you wanted to call this. Smiling he glanced at Sakura. What he saw made his smile falter. Sakura was walking with a slight frown on her face. She was dragging her feet and for some odd reason the floor seemed more interesting than their destination. Seeing her worry her bottom lip and furry her brow he relax. She must be thinking about how things started with Akamaru.

Holy fuck. Exactly how does one go about explaining her predicament? She was going to have to explain EVERYTHING. From the _very_ beginning. She was going to have to tell him about the book. OMK. Mentally hyperventilating she gulped. I can do this. I am a big girl… Is he going to laugh at the fact that I am a virgin? Taking a quick peek at him she saw his smile. This reassured her that it was all going to be okay. There was no way he laugh. He was being such a sweetheart as it was so she should be fine. Smiling at her deduction she gave his hand a brief squeeze. Looking at her he squeezed her hand back. This was _so_ going to be worth it.

~*~*~*~

When entering the Hokage tower at such an un-kamly hour one must be prepared for the worst. For starters it is always good to assume that the Hokage was piss ass drunk. Hello… two o'clock in the morning? Another thing would be to _not_ walk in holding Sakura's hand. That would be like asking for a death wish. Kiba was going to have to broach this matter with the Hokage. Sakura is like a daughter to the ba-chan… with her inhuman strength you'd be stupid to not ask permission to court her daughter. All he had to do was feel what drunken mood she was in. Easier said than done…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Hokage sobbed as she tackled her. "I was _so_ worried about you! I thought something bad had… hic… happened to you!!!!" Sakura struggled to get her overly developed kage off of her. Rolling her eyes at the over dramatics she patted her back.

"Nothing happened to us shisou. Everything went fine." Wiping her buggers on Ton-Ton's vest, she looked up.

"If nothing happen than why the hell did you take so fucking long?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"

"_Talk about mood swings…_" Both Sakura and Kiba had to try extra hard to not snicker at Akamaru's comment.

"Well?!?!" Before Kiba could answer Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well shishou, we stopped for a break and I kind of fell asleep. Kiba here was kind enough to let me sleep." Wringing her hands she hoped that would work. Tsunade looked from Sakura to Kiba and then back to Sakura. Pointing a finger at them she yelled.

"OH…MY…KAMI… You're no longer a virgin!!!!!!! He took away your innocence!!!!" Kiba's eyes open wide. Was she really a virgin or is that something that she had told her seriget mother? Opening and closing her mouth, much like a fish gasping out of water, Sakura turned bright red. Burying her face in her hands she yelled a muffled yell.

"Shishou!!!!!" Kiba was amused to say the least. If her chastity was in fact intact he was _extremely_ glad that they had been interrupted earlier by Shikamaru. There was no way he was going to deflower his Sakura just anywhere. It was one thing for him to lose it in the middle of nowhere. Her first time had to be special. He would make it a night to remember. That and every single night that he made slow passionate love to her. Before he knew it he was hit in the face with a paper weight.

"What the fuck??!?!?!"

"DO NOT talk to your kage like that!!!!! I TOTALLY saw that perverted look!!!!!!! You so deflowered my blossom!!!!!" Sakura could take it anymore. This was karma at its worst, or best depending on how you looked at this. She must have pissed someone very important off in her previous life if this was really happening. Her "mother" and, hopefully, future boyfriend discussing her _pureness_ right in front of her after only hours of almost getting fucked into oblivion???

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tossing their mission report to an inebriated Hokage Sakura stormed off. Taking this opportunity, Kiba turned to the Hokage. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hand. Looking deeply into her eyes he steadied himself. He must be something stupid to do this now of all times.

"Lady Hokage, as Sakura's mother I would like to ask you permission to court her." It felt like hours before she answered. Sniffling a little sniffle the Hokage shirked. Submerging Kiba in her breast she cried with joy.

"You must promise me grandbabies out of this!" After agreeing to the terms he was finally released. Gulping air like a selfish man Kiba bowed and left the office to pursue Sakura. She _had _invited him over _and_ she still had to tell him how things began with Akamaru.

~*~*~*~

"Stupid Tsunade and '_let's tell each other our deepest darkest secrets'_ nights… Last time I share anything remotely black mail material with her… stupid lip loosening sake…" Sakura grumbled and stumped as she headed out of the tower. Things were anything but going her way. She should have known better. She had finally gotten over Sasuke. She had finally obtained a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and ultimately had an orgasm. Of course something like this had to happen… there was no way that her luck was that good. Exhaling at the thought of hopping into bed sans Kiba she headed towards the exit.

~*~*~*~

Fuck was she fast. The Hokage's building is a fairly large building. He should have caught up to her by now unless she went out a window and stuck to the roof tops. Sticking his nose in the air he sniffed it while Akamaru had his to the ground.

"_She didn't go out a window._"

"Yeah, she just walked really _really _fast." Running out the front door Kiba and Akamaru followed the scent of his soon to be mate.

~*~*~*~

She knew they would catch up. Kiba had asked her to explain how she and Akamaru started. There was no way he was going to back down. That and he had just learned about her _blossom not being picked_. So it came as no surprise when she sensed their chakra or when she felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around her. Gulping for much needed air he hugged her. If he didn't handle this today there was a possibility that things wouldn't go his way. Giving her one last squeeze he turned her around. Nuzzling his nose in her neck he spoke.

"Where are you going? But more importantly without me?" Relishing in her smell he lifted his head to look into her eyes. Seeing her so confused and hurt tore his heart. Putting his fingers underneath her chin he lifted her chin.

"What's wrong blossom? Don't tell me you don't want me…" feeling despair and insecure he gulped. "Because I just asked your mother for the right to court you… Please don't tell me I almost drowned in her breasts for no reason…" At that last comment Sakura had to try hard to suppress a giggle. He did want her, and he had asked permission. Not many people would have faced the Hokage's wrath for her. Especially an unstable drunk kage. Leaning up on her tiptoes she gave him a fleeting kiss. Smiling she gave him a second kiss; this one longer than the first.

"To make sure I _do_ have coffee." Chuckling at her response he kissed her deeply before letting her go.

"Lead the way my blossom." Giggling at his cuteness she took his hand in hers.

The rest of the walk to her apartment was a quite one, but it was a comfortable quite. Each had their own little dilemma to deal with. Sakura had to figure out how the hell she was going to explain what had happen between her and Akamaru and Kiba was wondering if she had food because he was famished. Rubbing his tummy he hoped she would offer him something to eat. Another thing Kiba was dealing with was whether he should send Akamaru home. Part of him was still fairly pissed off that he had touched what he felt was rightfully his. I mean what kind of friend does that? Feeling the anger radiating off of him Akamaru whined. It wasn't too hard to figure out what was up with his master. Kiba was brought out of his stupor by Sakura's voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said are you coming in?" Looking at his surroundings Kiba realized that they were at her place. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess the mission is catching up to me…" Her face fell at that comment.

"Oh… we could always do this some other time…" she said dejectedly.

"No… I want to do this now." Sakura's faced showed how glad she was with his comment. And then it turned beet red. Realizing what she must have gotten out of that Kiba brought his hands up defensively. "I meant talk and have a cup of coffee with you."

"Oh… I knew that." She turned around and led him into the living room. He didn't get to see the disappointed look on her face. Why was he so ready to fuck her senseless in the forest but not here. O…M…K… was he an exabitionest?!?!? Does he get off from doing it in public?!?!?! Mentally hyperventilating, she had to admit that not too long ago she herself had gotten off in the middle of nowhere with a book in her hand and a dog between her thighs. Exhaling she unstrapped her boots.

"Make yourself at home. The bathroom is down the hall first door on your right." Sakura walked into the kitchen. Grabbing her coffee maker she set it to go off in ten minutes. Reaching up to get two coffee mugs, she smelled it… herself. Making sure Kiba wasn't in plain sight she sniffed again. 'Holyfuckholyfuck… I need to shower. There is no way that I am going to sit here and talk with Kiba, who has a dog nose, while I stink like this…' At that moment Kiba and Akamaru walked into the kitchen. Standing up quickly, she bumped her knee.

"Fuck…"

"You okay?" Kiba asked with concern as he walked closer to her. Putting her arm up while the other held her knee she groaned.

"Yeah, I just… it's just that… I _really_ need a shower. I'll make it a quickie. I promise. If you'd like I have a guest bathroom were you could shower." She stated as she used the center island as a barrier. "Towels are in the cabinet right next to the sink. I'll be out in a jiffy…" Akamaru and Kiba exchanged looks.

"_She thinks she smells._"

"She does, but it only served to make me hard again. I could still smell her arousal and me on her. Kami that smelt good…"

"_Either way she's in the bathroom now… all wet and naked… washing _your_ scent off of her…_"

"That just means I'll have to mark her all over again." Kiba chuckled as he thought of all the new things and places he could do her in. "Come. I want you to tell me how you and her got started as I shower."

"_Isn't she going to tell you?_"

"Yeah, but I want to know your version… You know, part of me is a little peeved at all that happened…"

"…"

"Don't worry. I'll get over it… eventually…" With that both boys headed into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

She couldn't help it. She was nervous _and_ horny. Kiba looked like he belonged in her apartment. There was no doubt in her mind that he did. Making sure that the water was to her liking Sakura hopped in. That was one thing that she loved about her apartment. No matter what time or how cold it was outside she always had hot water. Watching the water soak her breast was turning her on. Moving her breast from side to side she enjoyed how hard the water would hit her nipples. Groaning at the small tingling sensation that cause she reached for the shampoo. Lathering the shampoo never felt this good. Dropping her suds covered hands she started to caress her breast. Kami did her tits look good wet. Licking her lips Sakura imagined it was Kiba's hands instead of her own rubbing her globes. Turning around she threw her head back as she let the water rinse out her hair. Stopping her ministration she bent over to pick up her conditioner. The friction that was created between her thighs made her gasp. After putting that down she picked up her body wash. She had recently run out and was currently using her travel size one. Looking at it very closely she got an epiphany. Lowering both hand and bottle she steadied herself for penetration. It wasn't a big bottle so it shouldn't hurt. Putting on hand on the wall in front of her and resting her forehead against it she started to push. Getting the lid in was no problem, what was becoming a problem was the rest.

"Stupid bath and body works and their stupid bottle shapes." Seeing as that was hurting more than causing pleasure she stopped. Picking up her luffa she gasped.

*~*~*

After raiding her fridge and setting things up to make sandwiches Kiba and Akamaru headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he opened the cabinet. There wasn't a single towel… Sighing he made his way to Sakura's room. As he approached the room he couldn't help but notice her aroused smell. She was touching herself. She was letting all that delicious juice flow down the drain. Growling at the atrocity he stripped off his clothe and walked into the bathroom, first telling Akamaru to stay. As soon as he walked in he was bombarded with smells. All of them were purely and solely Sakura. Glancing up at the shower he saw her. Dripping wet, hand and forehead leaning against the wall. Her other hand on her apex. Licking his lips he opened the door to hop in with her. As soon as he was in she bent over. There was no man on earth who could resist a sight like that. Her pussy was wet and awaiting his tongue. Before he could even register what he was doing he was on his knees, keeping her in that bent position eating her pussy.

"Mine."

Alright peeps. If I get fifteen reviews I will post the next chapter first thing 2mrw morning. Make it happen!!!!!! X3


	11. Chapter 11 Private Reading

**Kudos to TheRoseandtheDagger, UGAgirl, himeko63, Ben's Wife, ArmyWife22079, minniemousemom, red-volpe (whose comment totally made my night!), Dark Lady Sylvanas, youkai-blossom, kallou and niki. I couldn't wait for 15… anywho enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Here's red-volpes comment===== **yes! fuck yes! steamy shower scene, I love you!...is it just me, or did that sound wrong? ^^;

**Carnal Desire Chapter 11**

**Private Reading**

Having a tongue thrusted into your hot cavern was _not_ a bad way of having your shower interrupted. Putting both hands on the wall to support her weight Sakura groaned at the intense feelings he was raking over her body.

"Fuck…" Pushing her ass further into his face she was in heaven. Tightening his grip on her hip bones Kiba explored her pussy. Licking her neither lips from the top to the bottom he attached his mouth to her clit. Sucking on it, he inserted a finger into her apex. Kami this was going to drive her insane. Moving his mouth from her clit he decided to travel further up. Sakura sure had an ass to behold. Her puckered hole was looking so enticing. While deviling into her with his fingers, he affectionately licked her hole. This was a whole new sensation for Sakura, one that had her knees buckling under her. Stumbling a little she braced herself on the wall again.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm, don't stop…" Raising his eyebrow at his woman's way he continued. She tasted so good. No matter what part of her body he savored, she was so good. Taking his fingers out from their previous location, he moved them to her asshole. Stopping for a moment he licked his pinky and oh so slowly inserted it into the awaiting passage. Sakura shuddered with delight at the on slaughter he was giving her. This was defiantly turning into her favorite past time. Moaning to let him know she was appreciating his work she reached one hand behind her to grab his hair. Massaging his scalp as he continued she groaned his name. Realizing that she was putty in his hands Kiba pulled away. Knelling in a shower was not as comfortable as he had hoped. Standing up he turned Sakura around. She gasped as her back hit the cold tile wall. Wrapping her hands instinctively around his neck she pulled him in for an earth scattering kiss. Pulling her closer into the kiss Kiba groaned. His penis was ready to explore. There was no doubt about that. IT was pulsating with need for her. Looking at her glazed look had him groaning again and thrusting his tongue roughly into her mouth. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted herself up. She was in bliss. In the current position she was in the top of his penis was gracing her entrance. She could feel the heat radiating off of it. Squeezing her leg a little more Kiba growled. This just felt so fucking amazing. Using the wall and her legs to hold her up, he slid one hand to her breast and the other to her clit. Pinching her nipple while rubbing her clit had her panting in seconds. Deepening their kiss he swallowed her scream as she came. Kami had that been amazing. Using the hand that had been on her clit Kiba grabbed his member. Positioning it at the entrance of her women hood he broke the kiss. Closing his eyes he tried to catch his breath.

"Sakura… I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest. Do you understand?" her only response was a nod. There was no way she could think straight with a penis about to take her virtue. "Is what Tsunade said true? Are you a virgin?" OMK. Talk about killing the mood. Was she supposed to be honest and say it aloud or was she going to lie out her ass and have him take her right then and there?

"And don't lie." Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding she nodded her head again. This was it. He was going to set her down and say he didn't want anything to do with a prude.

Kiba couldn't stand that look. Why was she so unsure of herself? Kissing her deeply he smiled into their kiss. Pulling away she saw her confused look. "Good. I can't bear the idea of someone else touching what is mine." Smiling coyly he set her down. Giving her one last lingering look he bent over and picked up the luffa. "If we stay in here any longer I'm going to be extremely wrinkly and pass out from hunger." With that being said he reached for the body wash.

Having your body washed by someone else was ecstasy. The amount of detail that Kiba gave her body was driving her insane. He kissed every single inch of skin before allowing the luffa to touch her. Bending down on his knees again he brought his lips to her clit and sucked on it for a good while. Looking up at her and making eye contact he bit her. Sakura gasped and gripped his head.

"Mmmmmm… Fuck Kiba…" grinning like a mad man he brought the luffa up to replace his lips. Kami was his hard on killing him. If he didn't do something about this soon… He turned her around to give her puckered entrance the same treatment, this time sticking two fingers in. Sakura mewled as her body shook with another orgasm. Kiba chuckled as he turned her around.

"Keep this up and we'll never make it out of the shower." With that being said he turned her around and started lapping up her juices. The abuse to her still sensitive skin had Sakura going into another orgasm. Sliding to the floor in exhaustion she motioned for Kiba to come closer. Kiba crawled over to her. Kami did she tired. Kissing him in a sloppy kiss she reached out to his member. Kiba hissed as her small fingers wrapped around his tool. Deepening the kiss she pushed him against the wall. Breaking their kiss she dragged her tongue down his neck, across his chest stopping to nip at his nipples, and down his abs. She stopped on his pelvic bone and nipped one than the other. Her teasing was driving him crazy. Grunting in response to her action he brought his hands up to help guide her to his penis. Sakura got the hint and swallowed him whole. Kiba almost came right then and there. What a minx. Gasping as she kept up her torment he could help but thrust up into her awaiting mouth.

"Fuck Sakura… You are fanfuckingtastic." Kiba groaned as she let his penis fall out of her mouth with a loud pop. Sakura smirked evilly as she gathered chakra into her tongue. Having impeccable chakra control had its advantages. Lowering her mouth onto his anticipating member she began her work. Kiba gasped at the new sensation. Her mouth was hot, but her tongue was hotter. Gripping her head to stop her from going anywhere he started meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Saku…. Ugh… I'm… Fuck!!!!!" With one last thrust he emptied out into her expecting mouth. Grinning like a little girl at Christmas Sakura stood up.

"Come on stud, let's finish this shower."

"Just… give me a minuet…"

"No worries. You stay there and I'll scrub you." With that being said Kiba closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~

Taking a shower with someone else turned out to be very beneficial. Walking towards the kitchen Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really… It's just that I have this shirt that says 'save water, share a shower'. If anything I'm pretty sure we wasted more water." Grinning at her cuteness he pulled her in for another kiss. Before the kiss could lead to anything they were interrupted by a bark.

"_You didn't say I could leave._" Feeling somewhat guilty for his negligence Kiba nodded his head. Coming up to Sakura he licked her hand. He then turned to Kiba and did the same thing. "_I'll see you later._" With that Akamaru jumped out the balcony door.

"Poor little guy." Looking at her kitchen clock she hasped. It was four in the morning. "We defiantly wasted water." Smiling she motioned for him to sit down. Filling the mugs up with coffee she turned to the table. "Oh, thanks for making sandwiches."

"You're welcome. So… how did you an Akamaru get started?" Sakura coughed as the question caught her off guard. "You thought I forgot, ne?" She nodded her head as he patted her back. Taking a bite of his sandwich he smirked. "No way. Now spill." Fuck. She hadn't thought a subtle way of telling him yet.

"Well… I…"

"Start at the beginning. This obviously started with you freaking at the kage's office." Covering her red face she mumbled into her hands.

"."

"What?"

"I said I had been masturbating, was interrupted by an ANBU and forgot to wash my hands…"

"…"

"…"

"What do you mean by interrupted?" Deciding that an angry jealous Kiba was not a good Kiba she waved it off.

"Then that time you came over and he ate my carrot…"

"Yeah…"

"I was masturbating with that…"

"Kinky… but when did you and _him _start?"

"Well, I was tired of being interrupted so I decided to go into the forest and handle it."

"And where does Akamaru come in?"

"Well he kind of caught me in the middle of a very hot passage and I didn't sense him as he approa-"

"Passage?"

"Well, I was reading Icha Icha and that's when"

"Read to me."

"What?!?!?"

"You heard me. Read. To. Me."

"No I can't."

"Come on blossom. It's the least you could do for using my dog as your sex toy." Turning bright red she gave in.

"Fine."

"Good." Kiba stood up and started heading into her bedroom.

"Where you going?"

"To get comfortable. What if I fall asleep on you? Might as well be in bed, ne?" With that being said she followed him to her bed room. Kiba laid down.

"Uh ugh. I don't think so. That's my side. You need to scoot over to the right side."

"As you wish." Getting comfy he patted the spot next to him. Grabbing the book she laid down next to him.

"You can't make fun of me, you understand?"

"I would never…"

"Liar." Clearing her throat she brought him up to date. "You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?" Nodding his head he wrapped an arm around her.

~*~*~*~

"_I want you to relax baby. This is going to feel really good…" That being said he continued to plant kisses everywhere and anywhere he could put his lips on. Making his way down to her neither lips he tenderly blew his hot breathe across her clit making her moan and shudder in desire. Feeling the yearning growing in his groin again Juno proceeds to pleasure her. _

**Kiba looked over at Sakura. She was blushing and her heart had sped up. He could also smell her aroused state. They were only a few paragraphs in. Grinning Kiba slowly brought his right hand under the covers. Turns out that Sakura like sleeping in a big loose t-shirt with nothing underneath. This was going to be perfect.**

_Sticking two fingers into her warm heat he starts pumping. At the same time he lifts her ass up and stations his tongue at the entrance of her other hole. Licking it like a man deprived of water Juno starts to gorge on her womanly goodness. Feeling that she is wet enough he slips his pinky finger in to join his tongue. That's all that Neko needs to be pushed over the edge. Reaching between her legs to grab his head Neko moans._

**Kiba brought his right hand over to her leg. She gasped as she felt him ghost his hand over her thigh. "Keep reading." She nodded her head as she prepared to continue.**

"_Oh fuck Juno!!!! That's it!!! Right there! Oh fuck! I'm coming!"_

"_That's it baby, scream my name!"_

"_JUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Oh fuck… that was earth shattering."_

**Sakura turn red as she kept reading. This sounded so much like what she and Kiba had done… If he had been Kakashi she wouldn't have had any doubt that this was where he got his game from. Gulping she looked at Kiba. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Keep reading." **

"_And we aren't done yet. Look at how hard I got eating you out. Now I'm going to fuck you senseless."_

"_Anything for you Juno."_

"_Now, prepare to come…" Giving her a dirty smirk Juno stuck a second finger into her ass._

**Kiba inserted a finger into her hot core. "What are you doing?" she gasped. "Listening to read… and getting more comfortable." With that being said Kiba disappeared underneath the covers and found his way to Sakura's sex. She was so fucking wet. Licking his lips in anticipation he leaned in for a taste. Sakura popped her legs up to make more room for him after a couple of licks he came back up from under the sheets. Biting her nipple through her shirt he smirked. "Keep reading". Disappearing yet again he lubed up his fingers with her juices and began to stretch her. Oh Kami was heard somewhere above the sheets. Latching his mouth to her clit he continued to listen.**

"_What are you doing?" she gasped_

"_Preparing you to be fucked senseless… Trust me. It's going to be amazing. You just have to relax." _

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Groaning she threw the book to the side and placed her hands on Kiba's head. Encouraging his actions she mewled wantonly as he thrusted his fingers into her ass. Using his other hand he stuck two fingers to accompany his tongue. That did it. Gasping as another orgasm rocked her body Kiba bit into her left thigh. Grunting in pain and in pleasure she collapsed on the bed. Kissing his way up Kiba rested himself on her chest.

"Sakura…"

"Mmm."

"I want you to know that I am very serious about you." Opening eyes that she had not noticed has closed she looked at him. "You have been plaguing my thoughts for a very long time. Not just in a sexual manner but in a… this is so embarrassing… white picket fence with 2.5 kids type of way." Gulping at the seriousness in his voice all she could do was stare.

"So… what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I see a future with you and before I let this go any further I need to know where you stand. Or in this case lay." He reached up and wound a string of her hair around his fingers. Enjoying the feeling of being so close and experiencing this tender moment she smiled. Closing her eyes to appreciate the feel of him she thought. '_He is more than willing to be serious with me. He has forgiven me for Akamaru and he still wants me. But do I want him?'_ Opening her eyes she found her answer. There was no way in hell she would say no to him.

"I want you Kiba, in every sense of the word." Sakura epped as he attacked her mouth.

"Good because I've been thinking about this for a while now." Looking at her alarm clock she was shocked to see it was five thirty. Thank Kami they had tomorrow off. Her thoughts were torn away from such thoughts as she felt his hot mouth latched onto her clothed nipple. Arching her back into his mouth he groans. Thrusting her crotch into his to relive the new oh so welcomed pressure she moans. Panting like a wild cat in heat she pulled his head away from her nipple to her mouth. Using this opportunity Kiba grasped the end of her shirt and tugged it upward. Fuck was she perfect. Tossing the shirt aside and continuing with their kiss Sakura brought her hands down to his pajama pants and tugged. Watching his penis spring out was a somewhat comical thing. That is until she realized exactly how big he was and how big she wasn't. Gulping she laid back down. Kiba crawled on top and kissed her again.

"Once we do this, we can't go back. I need you to realize this because as I said I am in this for the long run." Kissing him deeply she nodded.

"As am I." Leaning in for another kiss they sealed their promise. Working his way down her body he kissed her. He licked and nipped everywhere he could making Sakura's body hum in appreciation. Working his way back up he grasped his penis. Sliding the head of it from the top of her lips to the bottom than back up he moan.

"Fuck… You are wonderful." Sakura blushed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you bed."

"Nope." He shivered at the sensation of his penis slowly sliding in. "You're my first."

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Fuck this feels so good!" Having the tip of his cock making small slow circles at her entrance was undoing him. "Do you have a condom?" He waited for her answer with his eyes closed. This was just too fucking amazing.

"…" Receiving no answer he opened his eyes. The dejected look she had said it all. No condom. Kiba signed.

"No condom, no sex." With that he rolled off of her.

Poll times ladies and gents. Does Kiba go get a condom at 5:30 in the am or do they have anal sex with promise of proper sex later???????? You decided! X3


	12. Chapter 12 Doggy Style

**DO NOT try this position at home. We are not ninjas and the angle is very weird… you have been warned!!**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 12**

**Doggie Style**

"No condom, no sex." With that he rolled off of her…

What kind of guy says that? Any other guy would have let lust take over fucked her till she was sour and pulled out before exploding. Glancing at her alarm clock she noted the time. If they didn't get this started she was going to fall asleep on him. No amount of promises of sex, even crazy monkey sex, would be able to keep her up any longer. She was tired. Very oh so tired. Lying next to a naked Kiba wasn't doing her any better. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Glancing over at him she noticed that his manhood was saluting her at half mask. Frowning at what that was implying she pouted. Turning her head a little she let her eyes travel his body. He was hot… smoking hot. Kami she was wet. What was she going to do? The pharmacy didn't open until nine and going to Ino's for a condom would be well… wrong. Maybe she could convince Kiba to go to Shikamaru's or even Kurenai's to see if he could score a condom. That would be funny… and awkward… She could always go to Naruto's but that would only end up with him demanding to know whom she was planning on having sex with so that he could threaten them, but not before getting Sai and Kakashi. Sighing Sakura reached over Kiba.

"What are you doing?" Kiba stiffened. It was killing him. It really truly was. Here he was _finally _with the girl of his dreams, as naked as the day that he was born, without a condom. He must have done some really fucked up shit in his previous life to deserve this… sighing at his impeccable luck he glanced over at Sakura. Kami was she gorgeous. Her skin was so creamy looking. All of it there for his tasting. Kiba licked his lips. Oral would have to suffice for tonight. First thing tomorrow afternoon he'd go buy a box of condom and he planned on using each and everyone. He grinned. This was going to be great!

The book. That Kami damned book was the beginning of it all. It would have to be the end of it as well. Picking up the book she had tossed aside she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Smiling a small sadistic little smile she thanked Kakashi and his perverted ways. That and her curiosity… In her lap was a very oh so graphic picture of Neko and Juno doing it… in the ass. As she stared to weight out the pros and cons Kiba looked over her shoulder.

His eyes widen and penis harden at what she was looking at. His girl was kinky. There was no way to denied that. Not only had she masturbated using a vegetable but she let a dog eat her out. Looking at her lap led him to an assumption. She was a horny kunoichi that wanted him, and she wanted him _now_.

He wanted this to be special. This was going to be there first time together. The first of many today, if he had his way. It all came back to the condom issue. But then again, that picture did make his mouth water. Unbeknownst to Sakura Kiba had that same Icha Icha underneath _his_ pillow. He knew how this played out. And if he had any say in it, he would love to play out the ending of said book. Grinning a predatorily grin he nibbled her ear.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Hearing his husky voice and his breath ghost over the wet part of her ear had Sakura's core over flowing with juices. Turning her head she caught his lips in a searing kiss. Leaning more into the kiss, she turned around and straddled his lap. Feeling his heat on her core had her mewling. Kami did that feel good and they hadn't started anything yet. Breaking the kiss she grabbed his head with her hands. Placing her forehead on his she nodded.

"I can't stand the idea of you leaving me, if only for a second. I am dying for you, right now. I can't wait for four hours. We'll do it like this and then we could always go to the store tomorrow." Sakura held her breath. After finding out that it would be his first time as well, she wanted to make sure he got what he wanted too. Grounding her hips onto his pulsating member to emphasize her point made him groan. Kissing her already bruised lips he smirked.

"You just have to promise me that we will sleep, eat and fuck all of tomorrow. And I mean _all_ of tomorrow." Smiling from ear to ear she nodded.

"That and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that…" Flipping her over so that she was under him, he began to kiss her. The little no condom problem had killed the mood a little, in his opinion, and he would be damned if he couldn't bring that heated look back into her jade eyes.

Kissing her had to be one of his new favorite past times. She tasted so good. And the noises she was making… Kami was his erection pulsating. Releasing her lips from another kiss he started to make his way down. His goal for the night would be to find _that _spot. Every girl had one; or so he'd heard, a spot on their neck that would turn them into nothing more than jelly. Letting his lips trek the contours of her neck he found it. As soon as his lips touched where her neck meets her shoulder, her breath hitched. Smiling into his kisses, he began to suck. He was going to let everyone know that she was taken. Marking her with his love mark was as close to pissing on his territory as he was going to get. Maybe she would be into that. Groaning into her throat at the visual he nipped at her skin. Having her mewling and withering under him was exhilarating.

"Sakura?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have any lube?"

"Mmm?" It was somewhat very hard to concentrate on his words while his mouth was slowly devouring every inch of skin he could get his lips on.

"Lube."

"No… Please tell me that won't be a problem."

"It won't." Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding she threaded her fingers into his hair. Moving his mouth from her neck down to her breast had him grunting.

"Can't wait?"

"No."

"Me neither." With that being said Kiba lowered his head to her awaiting nipple. Looking at her as he leisurely flicked his tongue out to lick it was arousing. Surrounding her nipple with his mouth he began to suck. Sakura arched her back bringing her nipples closer to him. Kiba raised his other hand to attend the other nipple. He pinched her nipple hard at the same time that he bit the other. Sakura gasped with shock at his roughness, yet she was highly turned on. Using all the strength she possessed she flipped them over so that she was on top. Kissing him one more time full on the lips she proceeded to crawl over his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun if I serviced you too?" With that being said she lowered her drenched pussy onto his face. Kiba got a big whiff of her arousal. Before he could make any comments on her scent he felt her hot cavern take him in. She was sucking him off for all she was worth.

"Slow down Sakura. Let's come together ne? Humming her approval around his tool didn't seem to help the slowing down part. In fact, it made him twitch. Wrapping his hands around her ass he brought her weeping entrance to his face. This would be one of those moments that he would remember forever. Using both hands to spread her cheeks he began his decent. Using his tongue he left a saliva trail from the beginning of her pussy to the beginning of her ass. Fuck was she delicious. He continued his slow torturous treatment inching his right hand closer to her pussy with each lick. Sakura moaned around his penis as she felt his finger slid into her pussy. Fuck did it feel good. Sticking in a second finger he brought his mouth up to her pucker. It was just so cute and pink and waiting to be fucked. Kiba bit her left ass cheek and then the other earning him a harder suck. Using his left hand to part her ass properly Kiba began to lick. He licked around the entrance until she got used to it and relaxed. Once she did he put pressure on the entrance with his tongue as he used his right hand to distract her. After thoroughly wetting her with his spit he made sure his finger was soaked in her juices. Lowering his left hand to replace the right he vigilantly inserted his pinky into her. Sakura gasped at the sensation. It was one thing reading and agreeing to it… either way she wasn't ready. Letting his member plop out of her mouth with a satisfying pop she pushed her ass into the awaiting finger.

"Fuck…"

"It's okay baby, just relax."

"Fuck it feels so… so _good_." She grinded her ass into his face to emphasize her point. Kiba took that chance to add a second finger.

"If you like it that much, just wait till my cock is in there." Sakura shuddered at the thought. She couldn't wait to have his penis sheathed in there. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat as he added the third finger. He couldn't wait any longer. Pushing her off of him he made his way to the edge of the bed. Capturing her lips in a hot kiss he reached for the pillows. Smirking at her confused look he placed her pillows on the floor.

"Trust me, you'll like it." With that being said he sat at the end of the bed. He pulled her onto his lap with her straddling his legs allowing his penis to marinate in her juices. He rolled his hips to make sure he was fully coated by her and then he bit her neck.

"I need you to put your head on the floor, in between my legs."Sakura pink eyebrow shot up at him as she did as she was told. Her hands hit the floor for support as he pulled her butt towards the bed. Her back was arching towards Kiba, who was on his knees, and she felt his penis prodding her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked as he opened her into a wide split keeping a firm grip on her thighs.

"Good thing we're ninjas." He smirked at her comment and thrust into her. They both moaned in pleasure. Fuck she was tight. If he didn't make her come fast he was going to finish without her. Stilling in her hot cavern he reached a hand out to rub her clit. Sakura shuddered. The blood was rushing to her head but at the same time was making the rest of her body tingle. Man did it feel good. Kiba growled as he felt her muscles spasm.

"I know this is our first time, but I don't think I can last long."

"Don't worry about it. Just fuck me." Kiba didn't need to be told twice. Gripping her thighs in a vice grip he started to pummel into her.

"Fuck Sakura!" Her only reply was her moaning. Who would have thought that Sakura would get so turned on by anal sex? Feeling his end nearing he pinched her clit. Sakura was seeing stars. Kiba pushed her over the edge with that last move. Screaming his name as she came she started to slide out of the position she was in.

"Oh no baby, I didn't come." Before Sakura knew what was happening she found herself with her back on the bed. Kiba was sliding his cock in between her lips. She was so wet. Kiba lifted his soiled hand up to his mouth and licked it.

"Delicious" He murmured as he slowly situated himself in her ass again. He slid into her slow at first but finally lost his control. He was pounding into her as she came, yet again, milking him of all his come with her name on his lips. Kiba collapsed on top of her. It had been one long as fuck day with the perfect ending. Pulling her into the comfort of his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep because there's going to be a lot more of that tomorrow." With those last words they fell asleep neither seeming to mind that they were still connected in a very intimate way.

**You are all sick sick little puppies… 17 of you voted anal and 7 voted condoms... But seeing as I wrote this I am too! X3 I want to know that I am not the only incredible hentai girl out there…Is my story generating more to the female of the male population… Polls up.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Night After

**Yahoo! Hentai kunoichi unite! I am so glad I am not alone. And kudos go to my one and only dude. Tee hee hee. X3 Thanks everyone for taking the time to read my naughtiness. X3**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 13**

**The Night After**

Hot. It was unbearably hot. And what the fuck was that wet sensation coming from her ass? Shifting a little she was suddenly very awake. Sakura slowly open her eyes as she felt something hard and warm rub against her wet ass. Why was her ass wet again? That was the précis moment that the warm hard thing made its way in between her cheeks.

"Oh… _fuck_ no…" with that she jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She discovered three things on her way there. First was that she was sore, kami was her ass on fire; second the wet stuff leaking out her orifice was Kiba's… euphoria, and thirdly that hard warm thing _was_ Kiba. Sakura gripped the sink as she leaned into the mirror. Why? Why is it that whenever you read these types of scenarios the story never truly played out like in real life? Sure she hadn't finish reading Icha Icha but she was sure that at no point did Neko complain or even _mention_ come leaking out of her ass!!! It made sense. If she had read that _this_ would happen she probably would have made Kiba go out to buy a box of condoms. Upon mentioning the condoms she smiled. Kiba had promised her a whole box worth of fun. She turned around and started the shower. She was an adult. She would handle this unexpected outcome like the civilized person she was. That was until she sat on the toilet to poo and pooed out come. Staring at the toilet in repulsion she slowly breathed through her nose and out her mouth. In and out, just like her shishou had shown her to help control her temper. She _was_ an adult _and_ she was a medic; the pleasure of the action was not going to be out done by the nastiness of the after math. Shuddering one last time she hopped into the much needed shower to clean her body.

~*~*~*~

Kiba had stirred awake at the sound of the shower running. He had felt her get out of bed. Who wouldn't? That hot little body of hers pressed up so deliciously against his morning wood. He knew he was pushing his luck by pushing his erection into her rear. He had given it to her pretty hard towards the end of last night's anal session. He smirked at the memory of their night together. The way her face and body were flushed would forever be imprinted into his mines eye. Thinking those thoughts did nothing to help his phallic. With a groan Kiba got out of bed hearing satisfying pops as he stretched. It was in that particular moment that Sakura walked out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel. She paused midstride as she took in the sight of her newly found obsession. There he stood completely and utterly naked with his penis at full mast. Kiba smirked at her as he followed her eye sight. She was ogling his goods. She was so edible standing there in nothing but a towel skin still glistening from the water. He slowly made his way towards her. Sakura lifted her gaze from his tool to his smirk as he got closer. Wrapping his hands around her, he kissed her. It wasn't a hurried kiss. It was a slow lazy kiss, one that promised many things. Breaking his lips from hers he let them linger a hairs breath away as he whispered a hoarse good morning. Sakura smiled.

"Your towel is behind the door."

"Join me?" Sakura glanced at the clock. It was a little past noon. Sighing she shook her head.

"While you take a shower, I'm going to start breakfast. Technically lunch… Is an omelet and coffee okay?"

"As long as you made it…" she blushed at his statement. He could be so sappy sometimes. Sakura turned to leave but was stopped as she was pulled into a breath taking kiss. Closing her eyes and humming in approval he nipped her lip. Fleetingly kissing her he spanked her butt as she turned to leave. Man was he one lucky fucker.

~*~*~*~

Kiba felt like a new man as he walked out of the bathroom. Draping the towel over his shoulders he made his way towards the kitchen where his sense of smell was assaulted with the wonderful smell of bacon. Kami did he love bacon. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled over her shoulder and fed him a strip of bacon. Once the bacon was done they made their way to the table. Either he was really famished or Sakura was good with a skillet. Giving her the benefit of the doubt he nodded his approval.

"This is really good Sakura. Thank you." Sakura smiled at his praise.

"You're welcome. So… are you going to go pick up the box of condoms?" Kiba smiled. His girl was just as anxious as he was to have her nakedness wrapped around him.

"Yeah. Any type in particular I should get?"

"Umm… not really. Just make sure that they are ultra thin and have sperm aside."

"Kay." He helped her clean up once they were finished. With a final kiss they both left.

"Where you going?"

"I just need to check in at the hospital… I will be back right away, promise." Kiba shrugged and kissed her yet again before leaving.

~*~*~*~

She could do this. It wasn't that big a deal. Plus it would be beneficiary for her to know this for future occasions and whatnot. She could do this. With that mantra playing over in her head she stepped into Shizune's office.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here on your day off?"

"Nothing much… Just came to ask you a question is all."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well I was wondering… hoping that you could show me the contraceptic jutsu…" Sakura held her breath. She had technically just admitted of being sexually active to the Hokage's assistant. Shizune looked up from her paper work a little shocked. Last time she checked Sakura didn't have a love interest… At least the girl was smart enough to ask her and not the over protective Hokage.

"Sure thing." It was a lot easier than she expected. She should have paid more attention to Ino when she explained this type of things. Sticking to the roof tops she repeated the hand signs.

"Boar, tiger, dog, rabbit. Boar, tiger, dog, rabbit…"

~*~*~*~

Kiba had gone to a sex store. Kami were there a lot of things in there. He had been very tempted to buy a vibrator or two. The dildo/vibrator called the rabbit had looked very promising. He smiled to himself as he walked up to Sakura's apartment. Not bothering to knock he walked right in and removed his shoes. Sakura was lying on the coach with her eyes closed. Guess he took longer than originally planned. He made his way over to her. Kami was she beautiful. He lowered his lips to her to wake her. He was stunned as her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. Kiba lifted her off of the coach. His hands were everywhere all at once. Sakura's hands where currently working their way down his pants as his where working their way into her wrappings.

"Fuck" Kiba pulled a bleeding hand from Sakura's chest. They both stared at it dumbly before her lust foggy brain clicked in. Reaching for his hand she began to heal it.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was a shurikan… sorry. Maybe we should undress ourselves, ne?" Kiba couldn't agree any quicker. Sakura reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Strip for me."

"Nani?" He kissed her long and hard.

"Strip for me." Sakura blushed at the idea.

"Come on. It makes up for the fact that I can't strip you myself without getting hurt." Dipping her head in defeat she headed towards the bedroom. She lifted her shirt as she walked through the door way. Kiba smirked and grabbed the bag from the sex shop as he made his way to her. Kiba sat at the foot of the bed as he watched her. She was standing with her back towards him, hips gyrating her hips for him. He watched with hungry eyes as she oh so slowly lowered her black spandex leaving her in her medic skirt and black bra. He swallowed thickly. She sure was something else. Taking off his own shirt he gaped as she undid the buckles, smiling coyly at him. Standing up he took of his pants. There was no way she had any more weapons on her. She was only in her bra. Not being able to control himself any longer he rushed towards her.

Kissing her in a bruising kiss he helped her remove her bra. He lacked his mouth to her neck as he steered her towards the bed. Sakura let her body fall onto the mattress once the back of her knees touched it. She watched in rapture as Kiba removed the last bit of his clothe, exposing his weeping member to her. She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. This was it. She was finally going to lose it. Her_virginity_. She swallowed thickly. Kiba descended on her awaiting lips and kissed her. The heat radiating from her sex was overwhelming. She could feel his arousal prodding her entrance. Moving his lips to her jaw he started to worship her body with his mouth. Man did she taste good. He couldn't help but mark her neck. He wanted everyone to know that she was taken. Once he was satisfied with the size of his love mark he continued on his merry way. Sakura was mewling and moaning underneath him. He loved the wonton sounds she made for him. Delicious. He slowly made his way to her breast. Stopping to admire them he glanced up at her face.

She was flushed and her eyes were half closed with lust. He kissed her full on the mouth again before returning to her chest. Grabbing the breast not to gently he brought it into his awaiting mouth. Sakura arched into his mouth. She moaned his name as his tongue swirled around the harden tip. He groaned as her hands wove themselves into his hair. She was being so responsive. Every touch had her withering in ecstasy. Releasing that nipple he turned his attention to the next. He brought one hand up to her neglected nipple and the other down to his erection. He began to slowly pump himself as he administered bliss to her. Sakura's hands loosened their grip on his hair as they snaked their way to his penis. He hissed as her petite hands started to stroke him slowly. They had the rest of the day for this as well as a whole box of condoms to use. He wanted to take it slow their first official time, he really did but lust seemed to win over logic every time. With that being said he made his way down her body. Sakura protested as his mouth left her breast, but gasped as his lips attacked themselves to her clit. Using his forefinger, Kiba rubbed her juiced from the top of her lips to the bottom. Kami did she feel good.

He slowly inserted a finger as he continued to suck on her clit. After a while he added a second finger. Sakura's hands were inching to touch him but in this position all she could touch was his head. Letting her hands once again tangle themselves in his unruly hair she arched her back. She was close. She was so fucking close. Feeling her body tense under him Kiba inserted his pinky into her pucker. That was all it took to have her come with his name on her lips. Kiba pumped his tool a couple of times before reaching over for the box of condoms. He was ecstatic to say the least. Opening the packet he kissed her inner thigh. Because her skin was oversensitive after her high she couldn't help but twitch at the hotness of his lips. Sakura watched through hooded eyed as he pinched the tip of the condom and slid it over his pulsating member. With that he crawled on top of her body and started to shower her with kisses. He _had_ bought something else at the sex shop but he wasn't planning on letting her know what just yet.

She arched into him letting him know that she was ready. You'd think that she could wait just a bit longer, ne? Kiba chucked at her eagerness and brought his lips to her ear.

"You want this don't you?" all Sakura could do was nod her head in acknowledgement.

"You want my hot penis in you tight pussy." It wasn't a question but a statement. One that was making her hotter and hornier for him. Finding her voice she swallowed.

"Fuck me before I come without you." Kiba chuckled at her.

"You wouldn't. Plus, I bought you something." Before she had time to ask him what she felt him rub her vagina with something plastic. Once satisfied that it was properly coated he wasted no time in sticking it into her ass. She gasped at the sensation of the intrusion. Before she could catch her breath from that she felt him push himself fully into her. Although she was a virgin, her maidenhood had been broken due to her vigorous lifestyle. She held her breath and stilled as she waited for her body to relax.

"Breath Sakura." Kiba said through grated teethe. She was hot and tight. That and the extra pressure from the anal beads where really pushing his limits. Nodding her head in understanding she exhaled and inhaled a couple of times before giving him the go ahead to continue. There was nothing to describe this feeling. It was amazing to feel him fill her so perfectly. Kiba was thrusting into her slowly, letting her adjust to his girth. Sakura rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck Sakura… You feel so great."

"Faster Kiba." He couldn't help but comply with her demands. As he sped up she brought her legs up around his waist. As he continued to pound into her he moved her legs up to his shoulders angling her so that he could hit her deeper. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he hit her deeper and harder. Kiba reached down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around the anal beads. Pulling them out slowly he slammed them back in at the same time that his penis was sliding into her. It only took three more thrust to have her screaming his name. The friction that the beads where causing as well as her orgasm pushed him over the edge not to long after. Panting after such a high she smiled weakly at him.

"That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it." Kiba slowly pulled the anal beads out of her and placed them on the night stand next to the condoms.

"That was very sneaky of you by the way." Kiba shrugged as he pulled her closer to him.

"I wanted to be sure you were going to enjoy it." He kissed her nose as he covered them with the blanket. Sakura smiled. He was so sweet.

"And to think, we still have 14 more times until we finish that box." With that last statement he pulled her body flushed against his and growled.

"Don't remind me if you want to be able to walk tomorrow." She hummed in approval.

"Let me take a short nap before we start round two." With that being said they welcomed sleep with opened arms.

**Kay guys, we are getting towards the end of the story. Let me know if there is something in particular that you would like to have happen. I think that there will be two more chapters so let your opinion be read! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14 Box of condoms

**If there are any mistakes blame it on Kallou who chatted with me till 12am. X3**

**Carnal Desire Chapter 14**

**Condom Box**

Last night had been amazing. Sakura and Kiba had shared many an orgasm together. They had both fallen asleep covered in sweat holding each other tight with a smile on their face. Kiba was the first to wake. Looking over at his new girl he smiled. She was lying next to him on her side. The blanket was draped across her body coming up from behind her hip bone and over the front leaving her right breast out in the open for his hungry eyes to feast on. Boy was she gorgeous. Even with her bed ridden hair and a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Sighing in contentment he brought a hand up towards her face. Using the back of his hand he caressed her cheek and moved a stray hair from her face. He let that same hand travel down the length of her neck across her collar bone to the swell of her breast. Her breast. During last night's rump he had discovered that she had a hot spot on the underside of her left breast, right where her freckle was. That was another thing he had discovered about her. As unmarred as her body was with its glorious curves and flat plains it sure did have lots of random freckles. She had a couple around her pelvic area that he had paid extra attention to. Remembering the sounds that he had elicited from her was making his member pulsate with passion.

Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. He had no mission today. Sakura was still on probation for three more days. If there really was a sex Kami everything would go his way, allowing them to explore each other's bodies some more. Another thing he found he liked was the cluster of freckles on her left butt cheek. He could tell how self-conscious she was about them. He had gotten rid of her insecurities by kissing and nibbling on the cluster. They almost looked like an upside down question mark. He was brought out of his daydreaming by the moan next to him. He looked down at his bed mate as she moved closer to him and draped a leg over his already exited crouch. Kiba moaned as her leg subconsciously rubbed on his member. Fuck this was going to kill him. Not being able to take the torment much longer, he shifted his body towards her. Grabbing a condom from underneath his pillow he dressed his tool. Keeping her leg locked on his hip he wiggled his pelvis until he was at her entrance. He groaned at the heat generating from her apex. Fuck was he going to enjoy this. He moved both of his hands so that they were situated at her nipples. The one that was exposed to him was beautifully pink and hard from the mornings chill. The other that was so lusciously warm was begging for him to pinch it. Rolling his hips into hers his hands cupped both her breast. He watched her face as he assaulted her nipple. Sakura breathing increased in speed. She was unaware of the way her body was responding to his touch. Her breasts were pushing themselves into his awaiting hands as her hips were gyrating into his pulsating member. Her lips parted on their own accord as a moan passed through them. The moan was preceded by her licking her bottom lip. She was asleep. She wasn't being guarded of her emotions or the sounds she was emitting. He was in love with his cherry blossom. There was no doubt in his heart that he was. It was at that point that Kiba brought his own lips down to hers. He gently pushed his lips against hers, letting them rest there as he continued to tweak her nipple. She was wet. Even with the condom on he could feel the how extremely wet she was for him. Not being able to idly lay there, he rolled them over and thrusted into her.

Sakura woke up with a gasp. That had to be the most realistic wet dream she had ever had. Hell she was still tingling from the dream. Wait… the weight she was feeling on her body… the friction of a naked chest brushing against her sensitive nipples was way too real. At a particular hard thrust she opened her eyes. She didn't know whether to be pissed as fuck at Kiba or just let him pound her for all she was worth. After another thrust she decided to go with the ladder. Lifting her legs she wrapped them around his hips. They moaned in unison as he continued to thrust into her. Feeling a tad bit encouraged at the fact that he couldn't wait for her to be awake to start she decided to try a new position. Pushing him back a little she smiled at his dejected look. Lifting her legs he placed them on his shoulders. Pulling him back down for a kiss she inhaled at the new intimate position. She was now angled in a way that would allow him to get deeper into her sex. Thrust, thrust, thrust. On the third thrust she felt it. It was better than the previous thrust. She inhaled as he did it again.

"Fuck! Right there." Kiba plunged. He plunged for all he was worth. Finding that he was not driving into her with enough force he adjusted his position. Sliding his arms underneath her armpits and around her shoulders he began to drive harder into her. As he sunk his penis into her hot cavern he used his hands to pull her towards him.

"That's it! Right there Kiba!!!!!!" Kiba grounded his hips into her harder. He could feel her walls start to spasm. She was so close. He himself was pretty close.

"Kiba… I'm so close! So, so close…"

"Me too flower… me too." A couple more thrust had Sakura bellowing his name at the top of her lungs. Feeling the pulsation of her orgasm on his cock had him following her shortly after. Kiba's face found the corner of Sakura's neck as he waited for his heart beat to somewhat slow down. Dislodging her legs from his shoulders he rolled them over so that she was lying on his chest. As they both laid their after their post cloital bliss Sakura started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Not finding that an adequate answer he pulled a t bit away from her to look her in her eyes.

"What do you mean by me?"

"You couldn't wait till I woke up to have sex with me… I don't know if I should be extremely pissed or extremely great full for that wakeup call…" Fearing her rath Kiba chuckled.

"I'd go with the ladder…" Grinning his best grin he nuzzled her neck.

"Have I told you how invigoratingly addicting your scent is?"

"You have mentioned it a couple of times." Running his fingers through her hair Kiba cleared his throat.

"You know… I mentioned… Okay. So I was serious when I said that I wanted you to be mine." Looking at the ceiling he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't want this to be a flavor of the week thing. I want us to date… exclusively. I want everyone to know that you and I are together. _And_ if any penis even thinks about you in a sexual way I need them to understand that I will retaliate in a very violent way…" Sakura had to stifle a giggle at the last part. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"I hope _you_ realize that I am no hussy and gave my virginity to you with the intentions of making this last."

"And I gave you mine." Sakura smiled. She felt very special with that reminder. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that this sex kami was untouched. For a virgin things had go pretty damn well.

"How do you know so much if you just lost it?!" Sakura vibrated as he chuckled.

"Porn Sakura. I am a health man after all." Sakura blushed at the disclosure. Sakura was going to say something but was interrupted by her belly rumbling. She blushed as he laughed.

"Come flower, I'll make the breakfast and you make the coffee."

"Deal." With that being said they both got out of bed. Kiba put on his boxers as Sakura slipped on his shirt. She caught him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… You just look really fucking good in my shirt." Sakura smiled.

"Come pup, I'm starving." With that she headed towards the kitchen.

"What did you call me?!?!?!"

"I didn't studder." Sakura shrieked as he chased her.

"Take it back! I'm an alpha!"

"Make me!" she taunted as she stuck her tongue out. Fifteen minutes later found both Kiba and Sakura on the living room coach panting heavily. Sakura was straddling Kiba. Her naked sex heating his already quivering member. Not being able to contain himself he reached up and pulled her into a heated kiss. Sakura hummed into the kiss as she rolled her hips into his already hardening tool. Kiba worked his hands underneath her shirt as she continued to hump his clothed member. He could feel her juices coating him through the thin layer of his boxers. His hands traveled up until they reached her erect nipples. She broke the kiss to throw her head back in bliss. How was it that he was able to get such a reaction from her? He defiantly had quickly learned his way around her body. She gasped as she felt his rod slip out through his boxer slit right into her awaiting cunt. Kami did he feel great. Slowly she began to make circles on his lap.

"Fanfuckingtastic pup." Kiba stopped mid thrust, using his hands to still her.

"What did you say?" Sakura leaned over so that her lips were grazing his ear lobe.

"Puuuup…" The growl that emitted from his throat made her wetter. There was something about infuriating him that turned her on. Using her chakra enforced strength she slammed into his imminent arousal.

"I understand that you are alpha, but now it's my turn to dominate." She emphasized each word with an extra hard thrust. Kiba didn't know what to say. He was extremely turned on by the idea of having her in the position to dominate but at the same time he wanted to fight for what was his rightful position. He was throughout enjoying the situation that he missed her doing hand sings and then placing a hand on her stomach. All thought of requite went out the door as soon as he felt her wall clamp down on him. This was so worth summiting. The other times hadn't felt like this. That and the heat. There was a lustful heat around his cock. He glanced up at Sakura and caught her grinning.

"What did you do?"She smiled coyly.

"Nothing.,," He felt it again. This time more intense than the last.

"Sakura…" he said through clenched teeth. Leaning down he kissed the tip of his nose.

"Perfect chakra control love. It can do so many things." With that being said she proceeded to ride him. She felt so good. So tight; so wet. Then it clicked. He wasn't wearing a condom. He wasn't stupid; he knew that pre-come could impregnate a girl. Sakura felt him panic.

"Don't worry. I preformed a contraceptive jutsu." The sight of his relief might have been comical if she wasn't ridding him for all she was worth. She concentrated on forcing chakra into her womb. Placing her hands on his chest she lifted herself up and slammed back down. Kiba gasped. There was very little he could do in this position. She was tight and trying to milk him for all he had. Mewling like the little minx that she was she continued her ride to euphoria. Finding his wits Kiba engulfed her covered nipple with his mouth. He bit her left nipple than her right. Sakura didn't falter in her decent. If anything she seemed to be riding him harder. Kiba bit extra hard as he felt himself explode into her cunt. He didn't realize he had bit her until he felt the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth. Ironically enough that seemed to have only pushed her over the edge making her walls suck him in deeper.

"Kiba!!!!!!" With that she collapsed on him. After a minute or two she mumbled.

"what?"

"I said I'm starving…" Kiba chucked.

"Let me come back down to earth. After that I will gladly feed you." Sakura smirked into his chest as she waited for his heart to slow down.

"Kay, I'm good. You know I could really use some coffee right about now."

* * *

Drama for your mama... My laptop died on me. The last chapter is on there. I need to have it fixed... Please bear with me guys. If its any consilation I was only half way done and had three lemons in it already... going out with a bang! Anywho, please wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy New Year.


End file.
